DULCE PARADOJA ENGAÑOSA
by Faby Hola
Summary: Han pasados unos dias desde la boda, y hay dos corazones rotos la pregunta es ¿quien podra repararlo? y cual es la verdad de esa boda; secretos, enredos, malentendidos y muchos muchos celos... aveces cuando crees aver tomado una buena desicion la verdad es que ha sidola mas incorrecta haciendo perder lo que mas amas DISFRUTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Hoola gente bonita que lee espero disfruten la continuacion gracias por continuar leyendo y bienvenid s quien lee por primera vez

Resumen de lo anterior: vallan y lean Ironia ya que me pidieron la continuación

Recuerdos estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano**

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense, por que yo senti una opresion en el corazón cuandolo escribia

* * *

**Capitulo I UN AMARGO INICIO**

El sol estaba dando los buenos días a sus habitantes, mandándoles dulces y cálidos rayos del sol anunciando un perfecto día, acompañado por el dulce repicar de las campanas de la iglesia de Notre Dame, la perfecta melodía que acompañada con el trinar de los pajarillos que reposaban en el ventanal de una lujosa habitación.

Sintió un dulce beso en la frente.

-Buenos días- escucho decir de una dulce voz llena de calma, lo que hiso abrir lentamente los ojos y toparse con la figura de su ahora esposo, a lo cual ella sonrió.

-Dormiste bien… ayer no te encontrabas del todo bien- dijo mientras se levantaba y abría las cortinas, a la cual su ahora esposa, tomo como una señal que debía levantarse así que se reincorporo.

El se acerco –Ya he traído el desayuno, no te esfuerces- decía mientras acercaba una charola con fruta, cereal, jugo de naranja y leche –desayuna bien ya nos están esperando- dijo mientras buscaba en el armario ropa para ella.

-Tengo miedo- decía ella dejando el tenedor en sus sitio, el se le acerco y la abrazo.

-Te jure que siempre estaré contigo- susurro en su odio, alejándose un poco de ella y dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te amo Hayato- dijo la chica, después atrayéndolo hacia ella y dándole un tierno y apasionado beso, separándose de el dejándole ver una sonrisa iluminada por el sol del nuevo día.

-Yo estoy aquí contigo Kyoko y nada impedirá que este a tu lado- dijo Gokudera mientras se alistaban para salir.

.

.

.

En Italia el sol brillaba como de costumbre, el trinar de los pájaros eran los mismos de cada mañana, y a pesar de ser un hermoso día como de costumbre, la añoranza, el dolor y la melancolía se sentían en el ambiente.

-Donde esta la estúpida vaca- se escuchaba gritar desde el comedor de la lujosa mansión.

-vamos vamos debe esta jugando aun en el jardín- decía un moreno que trataba de calmar a un adolecente con largas patillas terminadas en espiral, en su hombro un lindo camaleón y adornando su cabeza un hermoso sombrero fedora.

-Takeshi si no quieres morir en este instante mas vale que encuentres a esa vaca estúpida- decía mientras transformaba a su camaleon en un hermosa y fino revolver.

-Reborn que pasa aquí- decía Tsuna que salía de su despacho con una un ligero pliegue de baba escurrida en su mejilla derecha.

Reborn apunto al castaño –Tsuna que mala imagen le das a los vongola, prepárate para morir- decía mientras apuntaba algo que causo con conmoción en este.

-espera espera, por que estas tan enojado, no creo que sea por mi- trataba de defenderse el castaño.

-Es verdad Lambo debe estar con Haru y I-pin- le gusta desayunar con ellas dos-, decía Yamamoto interviniendo en la platica de sus amigos.

-Bien y donde están ellas- interrogo Raborn esperando una respuesta concreta, al parecer ni uno ni el otro sabían la respuesta a lo cual de nuevo los llevaba a ser apuntados por este.

-La señorita Miura aun duerme en su cuarto- intervino una mujer mayor con un delicado traje negro y un delantal blanco.

-gracias rosa- dijo Yamamoto mientras los otros dos presentes se perdieron en su pensamiento.

-_¿Haru estarás bien?_ – se interrogaba el castaño que miraba el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación recordándolo que paso hace un par de días.

-_Haru es fuerte más que tú, quien me preocupa ahora es Tsuna, me agrado la idea que dedicara hacer todo el papeleo… pero ahora esta ojeroso, perdido y cansado_- pensaba Rebon mientras ocultaba su mirada.

-Bien vamos a despertar a esa dormilona- decía Yamamoto mientras se dirigía al cuarto de la castaña con paso firme.

Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos cuando miro a su amigo dirigirse al cuarto de esta –Espera Yamamoto no puedes interrumpir en sus habitación- decía mientras corría detrás de el.

Rebon solo sonrió y los siguió con un delicado caminar –sigues siendo el Dame Tsuna- dijo mientras llegaba para acompañarlos.

.

.

.

Los tres se encontraban dentro de una habitación espaciosa, con una cama enfrente de ellos con un bulto a lo cual los acompañantes sonreían, y otro sonrojado.

-Yamamoto no debimos entrar así- susurraba Tsuna con cierto toque de preocupación.

-Vamos Tsuna no pasa nada- decía Yamamoto mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda. Mientras Rebon miraba desde el lumbral de la puerta con cierta sonrisa sádica y satisfacción de verla expresión de su antiguo alumno.

-Vamos despierta, ya es tarde, despierta dormilona- decía una y otra ves mientras movía el bulto Yamamoto mientras Tsuna le repetía –mejor nos vamos- decía con tono suplicante.

-No me quiero levantar- se escucho decir… pero de una voz ronca, con tono aguda pero pasiva algo que dejo en shock a los dos presentes, su amiga no dormía sola, estaba con un acompáñate y ellos lo acababan de despertar.

.

.

.

Tsuna y Yamamoto se encontraban en shock, ahora si al moreno le pareció una mala idea el venir a despertar a Haru, darle una sonrisa para que fuera lo primero que vería en esa mañana, no esperaba que estuviera con un chico. De repente Yamamoto fue empujado por Rebon quien inmediatamente levanto las cobijas que cubrían el intruso en la recamara de su amada y preciada Haru.

-REEBON NOOO!- grito Tsuna al verla acción del asesino numero uno, haciendo que la colcha callera encima de Tsuna haciendo que este callera.

Yamamoto ahora quedo en blanco ante la acción de adolescente y después solo rio un poco forzadamente, la escena daba mucho a pensar, sabia que su amiga era de sueño pesado cuando dormía pero esto era demasiado.

En la cama se encontraba un adolescente con pijama de vaca el cual despertaba muy torpemente al sentir el frio invadir su cuerpo pero aun sentía la espalda de su acompañante que al parecer seguía dormida, para sus espectadores veían a una castaña con un delicado camisón tono hueso, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero en la posición en que se encontraba estaba un poco arriba de su pierna dormida tranquilamente ha espalda del adolescente.

-Maldito PERVERTIDO- grito Rebon sacando a Lambo de la cama mediante una patada a la cual se reincorporo poco apoco.

-ara ara que formas son esa de despertar a la gente – decía Lambo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba su cabeza.

-Maldito hoy has firmado tu sentencia de muerte- decía Rebon mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

Lambo se le quedo mirando, esperando entender lo que estaba pasando, estaba frente de el Rebon apuntándole con una pistola lo cual le puso de los nervios, después miro a su lado y estaba Yamamoto con un ahora oscura también y al lado de este el cobertor que hace pocos instantes lo cubría, y en la cama a su amiga, dejando ver su dulce figura y durmiendo tranquilamente… pero algo no estaba bien faltaba algo y ahora entendía la situación.

-Espera espera… no es lo que piensas- decía mientras agitaba las manos esperando que le dejaran explicar.

-Así no es lo que pienso entonces que es- decía mientras dio un tiro que roso cerca de su rosto.

-Se que estoy en su cuarto… y ella en su cama… y yo también… pero estaba… y dormimos juntos… pero no es lo que piensas…- decía torpemente lambo dándose cuenta que su explicación no convencería a nadie, y así empezó a correr –no es lo que piensas- decía mientras corría y lloraba por su vida.

-Espera maldita estúpida vaca pervertida- decía Rebon mientras salía corriendo detrás de el.

.

.

.

Yamamoto se quedo en la habitación, no sabia si despertar a su amiga o dejarla dormir, a demás el cobertor callo al suelo así que estaba frio y sucio, así que opto por taparla con una sabana que estaba un poco debajo de sus pies, pero desde cierto ángulo, parecía que la estaba descobijando.

Se abrió la puerta del baño privado de la castaña dejando ver a una pequeña silueta, con una pijama de seda roja, la cual salía bostezando ignorando completamente lo que habia pasado, la cual se paro en seco, veía a Yamamoto quitándole la sabana a su amiga, y el cobertor que la cubría ahora estaba en el suelo y así no estaba con quien había encargado a su amiga y hermana.

Llena de ira mando un golpe directo a la cabeza, a lo cual fue un poco difícil de esquivar –Takeshi eres un pervertido, y lo pagaras caro- decía la chica, mientras daba golpes directos al pecho del moreno.

-Espera I-pin no es lo que piensas- decía mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes que iban directo hacia el, aunque algunos llegaban a rosar.

-Yo no escuchare tus patéticas escusas, acabare contigo- decía mientras mandaba un patada directa a su cabeza el cual fue esquivado, acorrandolo cerca de una ventana, la cual abrió Yamamoto y salió de un salto hacia el patio –No escaparas- decía I-pin mientras lo seguía por el jardín.

.

.

.

El trinar de los pájaros ya no se escuchaba, al contrario se escuchaban gritos de terror, otros relajados, risas sádicas y detonaciones, y un corriente de viento frio.

Así fue como poco a poco fue despertando Haru, observando su habitación, observo que la puerta estaba abierta, y no solo eso también la ventana lo cual explicaba lo frio de su habitación, a demás de que el cobertor estaba tirado, escucho ruido desde el jardín así que se acerco.

Vio a Lambo esquivar con poca gracia los disparos que le mandaba Rebon, casi tropezando al mismo tiempo con su pijama, y del lado contrario a Yamamoto quien corría tratando de explicar algo a I-pin quien ignoraba totalmente al moreno. Mientras veía la divertida escena escucho cierto ruido desde el cobertor que estaba tirado así que se dirigió hacia el.

Al levantar un poco el cobertor vio a Tsuna tirado pero no estaba inconsciente, al parecer quedo dormido, su primera intención fue despertarlo así que lo intento.

-Tsuna, despierta- decía con tono voz bajo mientras movía lentamente pero no despertó, solo se le escucho un sollozo y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Haru se detuvo y se arrodillo; ella sabia que significaba y ella sin querer también empezó a llorar en silencio, haciendo que también callera en los brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo sobre el cobertor que cubría a Tsuna y acomodándose e su lado.

.

.

.

-Lo siento Yamamoto-san debí escucharlo se disculpaba I-pin.

-No te preocuopes- decía Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa.

-Debiste explicar eso antes vaca estúpida- decía Rebon ignorando los sollozos de lambo y entrando a la habitación de la castaña, a lo cual los presentes guardaron silencio.

Ambos chicos que habían dejado atrás, se encontraban ahora durmiendo en el piso con un semblante triste, y con ciertos sollozos, pero cuando estabas cerca ambos se les podía ver sonreír aunque melancólicamente, lo cual el primero en moverse fue Lambo.

Lambo tomo a Haru entre sus brazos y la acomodo sobre la cama, I-pin quito con cuidado, el cobertor que cubría Tsuna, e intentaba tomar a Tsuna, pero Yamamoto fue quien lo tomo entre brazos y lo deposito en la cama junto a Haru, quitándole sus zapatos y el saco para que pudiera dormir un poco más plácidamente, mientras I-pin se alejaba y traía cobertores limpios para cubrir a ambos individualmente.

-Vamos hay que dejarlos dormir, ambos necesitan descansar- decía Rebon desde el lumbral de la puerta y así todos abandonaron, esa habitación y cerrando la puerta dejandola como la habian encontrado antes de entrara, dejando descansar a los presentes en compañía mutua, ya que ambos sufrir por la misma razón y solo ellos podían entender el dolor que inundaba su corazón.

* * *

jojo se que es mega mega corto pero asi seran veanlo de esta forma podre subir capitulos mas rapido n.n

Espero que les guste para todos aquellos que pidieron la continuacion de Ironia y queden satisfechas con el inicio de esta historia que sara un poco corta y si no reclamen les doy permiso y nos vemos el viernes con Hoja en Blanco hasta la proxima

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	2. Capitulo 2: El sol del nuevo día

Hoola gente bonita que lee espero disfruten la continuacion gracias por continuar leyendo y bienvenidos quien lee por primera vez

Resumen de lo anterior: Haru ha tenido un inesperado compañero en su cuarto, el cual causo un alborot, y sin darse cuenta compartio el mundo de los sueños junto con Tsuna.

Recuerdos estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano**

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense, por que yo sespero que les encate como a mi n.n

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: El sol del nuevo día**_

Se escuchaba el movimiento de alguien, valla que era molesto, así también el choque de utensilios, quien estuviera en su habitación, para hacer la limpieza de esa mañana si que era ruidosa, y maldecía por lo debajo a Reborn por mandar ha alguien para perturbar su sueño, así que a pesar de estar agotado, decidió despertar abriendo poco a poco los parpados.

-Tsuna-san al fin despertaste- dijo una voz preocupada, sintiendo ser rodeado por unos brazos delgados y un poco fríos.

En un principio el castaño se aturdió, así que en un hilo de somnolencia pronuncio su nombre –Haru- dijo con desconcierto sintiendo poco a poco como el calor del cuerpo que sentía se alejaba –¿Que haces en mi habitación?- dijo con un bostezo -Haru que haces en mi habitación- dijo ahora mas sorprendido al darse cuenta que se encontraba despojado de su camisa y su pijama de franela estaba ausente.

Haru lo miro extrañada, pero no importo el reclamo del castaño ella rio un poco, después lo miro –no es tu habitación Tsuna-san, es la habitación de Haru- dijo con un tono cálido y despreocupado.

Tsuna miro alrededor, la alfombra roja, las cortinas blancas de seda con encaje y bordado dorado, un hermoso ropero estilo victoriano de caoba, un tocador de tres espejos y una pequeña sala color café claro, en ella varios peluches y cerca del balcón una mesa de te blanca, a lo que el castaño ahora miro el cobertor que lo cubría su poca desnudez, eran sabanas blancas de seda, una cobija lila y un cobertor rosado con toques durazno y salmón, a lo que Tsuna se cubrió inmediatamente, y temblaba.

-¿Tsuna-san?- dijo Haru acercándose un poco más para escuchar lo que murmuraba -¿estas bien?- decía mientras intentaba quitarle el cobertor de encima.

-_Reborn me va amatar, Yamamoto solo hablara de mas, Lambo se burlara, Riohey hará un escándalo, Gokudera se enojara, y Kyoko lo mal interpretara, ya no tendré oportunidad_- se lamentaba mientras murmuraba casi inaudible para la castaña.

-¡DECIMO!- Se escucho de pronto abriéndose la puerta –LO LAMENTO TANTO HABER LLEGADO TARDE- se escuchaba de un peli plateado que estaba inclinado con la cabeza baja sin prestar atención a la presente.

-vamos vamos Gokudera te dijimos que Tsuna esta bien- entro un moreno de lo mas relajado detrás del mismo mencionado.

-Tu friki del beisbol cállate… mi deber es estar con el Decimo- decía Gokudera a regañadientes.

-Así con eso gritos lo vas a despertar- dijo con tono calmado y con una gran sonrisa Yamamoto.

-Yo… Gokudera… Yamamoto… no es lo que parece… yo no… empezó a decir Tsuna mientras salía lentamente de las cobijas sonrojado totalmente.

-LO LAMENTO TANTO DECIMO NO ERA MI INTENCION DESPERTARLO- decía Gokudera con una gran inclinación.

-Tsu-kun ¿estas bien?- se escucho de una voz suave y tierna proveniente de la mujer que iba entrando con un delicado paso, con un vestido en tono anaranjado hasta la rodillas con un leve vuelo, atado con un listón amarillo que terminaba en una rosa acostado izquierdo con una torera de color rojo resaltando su largo cabello, la cual se sentó en la cama en donde se encontraba el castaño -Parece que la fiebre ha bajado- decía mientras acercaba su frente con la del de Tsuna y este se sonrojaba.

-Kyoko- dijo muy despacio Tsuna mientras la miraba directo a sus ojos, trago saliva iba ha hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

-Debiste seguir disfrutando tu luna de miel Gokudera- decía Rebron quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Tsuna bajo la mirada -_no había sido un sueño_- después de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora era verdad, -_su amada Kyoko ahora estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos y familia, y que hiso el se fue con una persona dolida_- eso nunca se lo perdonaría, -_el haber usado a su mejor amiga para ahogar sus penas, era de verdad un patán_- pensaba rápidamente mientras temblaba.

Tsuna sintió de pronto una mano cálida que detuvo su temblor, y después sentir su cálida pijama en su espalda cubriendo su desnudez, al subir nuevamente su mirada, ya no se topo con los ojos preocupados de la ojo miel, si no con unos ojos achocolatados con ojeras, llenos de compresión, cansados y cálidos.

-Debes tener frio Tsuna-san has dormido por dos días con fiebre- dijo Haru con una sonrisa, despejando la aturdida mente a lo cual el se sintió aliviado, por no haber cometido algo que se arrepentiría –al parecer fue desgaste físico, no deberías trabajar excesivamente cuenta con nosotros- dijo la castaña dándole la mejor sonrisa.

-¿Haru, Tsu-kun esta bien?- pregunto preocupada Kyoko.

-Sigue siendo el Dame-Tsuna estará bien- dijo Reborn –a demás que ya despertó le espera sus responsabilidades- dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Heeeeeeeeeee- grito Tsuna, sacando unas pequeñas risitas.

-Ya veo que Tsu-kun esta bien- dijo con alivio Kyoko.

-Por supuesto que esta bien, estaba en manos de una futura y gran Doctora- decía Yamamoto mientras abrazaba a Haru por los hombros y revolvía su corto cabello, algo que hiso que se sonrojara la mencionada.

-Tsk yo abría cuidado igual de bien que esa mujer- decía Gokudera desviando la mirada, algo que solo fue notado por su ahora esposa –Decimo, debe regresas a su habitación así lo cuidare yo apropiadamente- dijo Gokudera con gran formalidad.

-Si cuidaremos de ti Tsu-kun- decía Kyoko mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo –Estaremos en la habitación de junto para auxiliarte- termino de decir.

-No, No abandonara esta habitación- dijo de forma cortante Haru.

-Mujer por que no, estará mejor en su habitación- dijo enojado Gokudera –Yo mismo lo cuidare junto con Kyoko- subió un poco mas el tono de voz.

-He dicho que no se va de mi habitación- dijo con tono calmado Haru.

Gokudera la tomo del brazo –y que pretendes dormir con el Decimo- dijo enojado y su cara remarcaba decepción, celos, enojo combinada con un rojo que se denotaba hirviendo su sangre.

-Vamos Eso no pasara- dijo quitando lentamente la mano de Gokudera que sostenía el brazo de Haru –Si eso te molesta Ella dormirá en mi habitación- dijo Yamamoto mientras abrazaba a Haru posando su rostro junto al de ella.

-TSK Haz lo que quieras idiota- dijo Gokudera mientras salía de la habitación detrás de el Kyoko.

.

.

.

-Lambo no creo que Haru apruebe los dulces- decía una chica con un vestido azul claro con listones negros como sujetadores y simulando mangas, con una botas hasta la rodilla, de fino corte.

-Haru-nee le gustaran Chrome-chan- decía mientras ponía dos bolsas mas en el carrito de compras –a demás dice que son bueno para sacar una sonrisa- decía poniendo otras dos bolsas más de otra marca.

-Tal vez… pero Haru solo pidió verduras, frutas y pollo- decía una sonrisa forzada mientras veía como Lambo seguía echando mas variedad de dulces.

-Kufufu así es primavera pidió frutas y eso hay que llevar- decía Mokuro llevando consigo un carrito lleno de piñas, manzanas y naranjas –no deberías exagerar vaca-san- decía Mokuro quien se dirigía a las cajas.

Chrome suspiro –Mokuro-sama debe vería ver quien habla- dijo en casi susurro -_De verdad no me gusta ir con estos dos de compras Haru-chan sálvame_- pensaba mientras seguía los pasos de su maestro.

.

.

.

.

Yamamoto soltó a Haru y se dirigió junto a la cama donde se encontraba Tsuna.

-Vamos Tsuna no pongas esa cara, estas en buenas manos- dijo con una gran sonrisa –Yo me encargare por ahora del papeleo, esta bien- dijo Yamamoto mientras se diría a la puerta.

-Tsuna enseguida vuelvo con algo de comida- dijo Haru siguiendo por el mismo camino que había tomado el guardián de la lluvia, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta –No agotes a Tsuna-san aun tiene que descansar desu- decía con suspiro –Enseguida Haru vuelve- dijo dejando solo a Reborn y a Tsuna.

-No te preocupes por ellos- dijo Reborn mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama.

-Reborn ¿Qué me paso?- interrogo Tsuna.

-Veras ese día que venimos a ver a Haru, al parecer tuvo de nuevo pesadillas lo que hiso que Lambo e I-pin se quedaran con ella, por lo cual cuando encontramos a la estúpida vaca se te callo el cobertor encima haciendo que calleras al suelo y al sentir el calor aun del cobertor quedaste dormido, y al parecer de alguna forma Haru quedo dormida a tu lado cuando volvimos- al decir eso un pequeño y fugaz sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tsuna –Así que los dejamos dormir pero ahora en la cama, cuando despertó Haru denoto que estabas hirviendo, tenias temperatura, lo que hiso que te descubrirá y te diera tratamiento inmediato- Reborn guardo silencio y medito un poco lo que iba a decir –Tus signos vitales habían bajado, y ella tomo decisiones… después de un tiempo pudiste volver a la normalidad- termino diciendo Reborn mientras se paraba y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Pero si estoy bien por que Gokudera regreso antes y por que decidieron que me quedara aquí- dijo

-Nuestro deber era avisar a todos los miembros Riohey y Hana, se quedaron tranquilos al saber que estabas en manos de Haru, Hibari solo dijo que eres un herbívoro débil, y Gokudera al escuchar que estabas enfermo no escucho razones y vino enseguida- y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

-Reborn pero por que me quedo en esta habitación- grito Tsuna con desconcierto.

-Ordenes de la doctora… a demás tu habitación esta hecha para que hagas tus deberes no para descansar. Dijo Reborn mientras cerraba la puerta.

.

.

.

El corredor era iluminado por los tenues rayos solares, resaltándolos cuadros colgados y el aroma de las delicadas flores en los hermosos jarrones que decoraban al largo del pasillo.

Su andar fue detenido por una delicada mano que lo sostuvo de la muñeca, la cual dejo ver a Haru la cual estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Haru ¿Tsuna esta bien?- dijo un poco preocupado Yamamoto a lo cual Haru solo asintió con su cabeza, confundiendo al guardián de la lluvia. -¿Esta todo bien?- dijo un poco curioso al ver como la castaña trataba de controlar su respiración.

-Haru… Haru... solo quiere dar las gracias- dijo con voz queda y desviando la mirada –Takeshi gracias- dijo mas animada Haru dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Yamamoto se cubrió con su puño su rostro un poco sonrojado para después dar una gran carcajada –Haru no te preocupes- dijo mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su cabello –Te lo dije-mientras la abrazo para susurrarle – No importa a quien tenga que enfrentarme, no permitiré que te hagan llorar, y si es el… no dejare que destroce mas tu corazón- dijo en tono voz baja pero segura mientras se alejaba –así que no te preocupes- decía mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y alborotaba su cabello.

-Haru lo recuerda- dijo con tono bajo –Así como también recuerda que seria fuerte y volvería a sonreír- decía con gran animo alzando sus brazos al cielo.

-Bien por que ahora te necesita Tsuna- decía sonriendo Yamamoto

-Haru cuidara muy bien de Tsuna-san y de toda su familia- decía mientras se adelantaba un poco -¡Haru Figth!- decía mientras seguía paso veloz a la cocina.

-No olvides cuidar de ti- decía Yamamoto, cuando se escucho un gran estruendo a lo cual fue corriendo a verlo que sucedía y lo que encontró fue a Haru en el suelo cubierta por agua y el Jarrón que adornaba una de las columnas en el suelo al igual que las flores, pero la castaña con una gran sonrisa a lo cual solo suspiro.

.

.

.

El cuarto era amplio, con cortinas blancas sin ningún tipo de encaje, los muebles en un tono café obscuro, y la cama con un cobertor vino. El impacto de del celular con el espejo hiso un sonido sordo.

-Hayato- decía con voz baja Kyoko.

-Yo… lo siento Kyoko-san- decía un poco apenado por su actitud –solo me encuentro un poco molesto… esa estúpida mujer-suspiro Gokudera.

-Estas seguro que es por ella y no es por Yamamoto-san- dijo Kyoko mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ese es otro idiota… los dos son unos idiotas tal para cual- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza –lo siento Kyoko- decía mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-No quien tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo… el nunca hubiera actuado así si yo no te hubiera tomado dela mano… yo había roto el trato- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y regalaba una tenue sonrisa –El nunca nos perdonara- decía mientras rodaba un solitaria lagrima por su mejilla sin dejar de sonreír –solo fue un error y hay que vivir con las consecuencias- decía mientras se limpiaba su única lagrima y volvía sonreír.

-Lo se- solo se escucho pronunciar por parte de Gokudera.

* * *

¿que tal les parecio la continuacion?, si asi es fue corto pero dice mas de lo que creen asi como despues explicare lo que puedan descubrir tal vez jeje :D

asi una disculpa porno haber actualizado hoja en blanco pero a cambio un poco de lo que podran leer esta noche n.n

_-Mokuro-sama no creo que sea una buena idea- decía Chrome en voz queda y un poco sonrojada._

_-Mi querida Chrome no te preocupes no será tan malo- decía Mokuro con cierta alegría y tono maquiavélico._

_-No creo que le agrade-decía Chrome mientras seguía viendo el andar de Mokuro._

_-Pero si hasta tu querida amiga ha pedido ayuda nuestra… no te preocupes Nagi todo saldrá bien- decía mientras salía de la habitación acompañado de Chrome._

Asi ahora agradecimientos:

alegra77: he aqui la actualizacion espero te guste n.n

mary-animeangel: Sii Rebon es muy lindo y mas en su faceta de adolescente sacara canas verdes un pocomas adelante n.n

Suno-Andrew: Hooo no soy tanmalacomo paresco Kyoko y Gokudera hacen su aparicion como pareja y vendran mas con cariñitos XD pobre Tsuna y Haru sufriran o tal vez no y sera al contrario?

Yuunieh Skylark: Hoola nos leemos de nuevo espeor te guste esta continuacion y see es algo raro ver a Kyoko con Gokudera pero hay una razon de ser hasta laproxima n.n

AgathaxB: divertido si vendran un poco las cosas asi para olvidar un poco como le destrozare el corazon a Tssuna y ha Haru jeje espero este tambien te haya gustado n.n

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Repercusiones

Hoola gente bonita que lee espero disfruten la continuacion gracias por continuar leyendo y bienvenidos quien lee por primera vez

Resumen de lo anterior: Tsuna ha caido enfermo y su enfermera profesional se ha interpuestopara cuidarlo peor que pasara una vez que despierte.

Recuerdos estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano**

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense, por que yo sespero que les encate como a mi n.n

PD. **hoy DOBLE CAPITULO **en elsegundo viene el adelanto de Hoja en blanco

* * *

Capitulo 3 Repercusiones

Una semana había pasado desde la descompensación del castaño, en todo ese tiempo Haru no había pisado la habitación de Yamamoto, no se separo de ese incomodo sillón que estaba cerca de su cama que en un momento estaba ocupada, su hermoso cabello suelto, lacio y bien peinado había cambiado por un amarre improvisado, la suave y caliente cobija fue sustituida por una pequeña frazada, y la mirada llena de luz por ojeras las cuales cuidaban el sueño y reposo del enfermo.

.

.

.

También en ese tiempo Yamamoto no tomo ninguna misión amenos que fuera absolutamente, necesario, siempre tomaba las guardias juntos con Gokudera, para que fuera a descansar un poco Haru, y en caso de que no pudiera el estar ahí, no permitía que se quedara sola ella con el peli plateado, siempre le pedía a Lambo que no la dejara, aunque no lo necesitaba pedir, y cuando la castaña se rehusaba a descansar, le apretaba sus cachetes, la hacia reír y enojar ya cuando se quedaba dormida sin que se diera cuenta la tomaba entre sus brazos y la depositaba en su habitación para que descansara plácidamente, sabiendo perfectamente la duración de su sueño, el la velaba y cuando era el tiempo que despertara nuevamente la tomaba y la dejaba en ese viejo sillón que rehusaba a deshacerse del mismo.

.

.

.

Rebon solo era echado de la habitación por la castaña, cada vez que el adolescente hacia el intento de despertarlo, pero prefería mil veces eso a que Haru intentara hacerle una revisión de rutina y encontrara cualquier síntoma que sabría que lo enviaría a descansar, algo que seria su pesadilla ya que su enfermera personal se ocuparía de el, y no podría inventar ninguna escusa tonta para evitar sus platillos especiales, menos sin su conejillo de indias que siempre era el encargado de comer la comida especial de Bianchi.

.

.

.

Lambo no había forma de decir que cualquier persona estaría más a gusto con aquel pequeño de 5 años que seria fácil de engañar con un dulce de uva, que con el adolescente que se encontraba frente del peli plateado, sin duda Lambo sabia donde herir, su apariencia no lo demostraba pero astuto e inteligente, aunque con ellas dañara a la hermosa y única hermana mayor que el consideraba, siempre con indirectas, su misión por un tiempo seria cuidar a Haru, aunque si los vieran la duda prevalecería de quien cuidaba de quien.

.

.

.

La pequeña I-pin sin duda solo iba a la habitación de la castaña para dejar sus alimentos y los Tsuna, y platicar con la castaña, siempre dándole indicaciones de medicamentos naturales, y revisándolas pequeñas heridas causadas por el entrenamiento con Lambo o de las mismas travesuras que cometían, siempre evitaba la hora de comida junto con Lambo, prefería escabullirse, eran caprichosos y aun no aceptaban a quien había causado daño y estragos a la familia, que sin duda alguna en su corazón también estaban heridos, ese comienzo o final no lo esperaban y no era fácil de perdonar por la traición causada a dos de las personas que más apreciaban, y que sin duda su amable corazón calla para no afligir mas a quien los rodeaba.

.

.

.

Chrome sin duda acataba las órdenes que le daba Haru sobre los alimentos que debía comprar, era la única en quien podía confiar para tan delicada misión, Bianchi sin duda era confiable perolas consecuencias serian graves, fue duro para ella esa semana, ella nunca tenia que lidiar con los gustos de sus amigos, y la incomoda atmosfera formada en el comedor a la hora de comida, que muchas veces fue disuelta por la misma castaña que llevaba a Lambo y a I-pin diciéndoles que no era apropiado que ellos fueran a comer a otro lugar que no fuera el comedor, sus comentarios, o el tomar un vaso de agua con ella con todos se sentía cálido, y en cuanto ponía una pie fuera se daba por terminada, la comida, sin en cambio Mokuro veía el esfuerzo de Chrome nunca la dejo, no importaba si se presentaran o no siempre comía junto con ella, pero sabia que la castaña no pasaba por alto sus esfuerzos, siempre se tomaba un tiempo y llevaba a esos adolescentes a la mesa, y el guardián dela lluvia sabría que se molestaría si se enterara que no comía adecuadamente, sin duda esa castaña seria una madre muy regañona, pero sin duda la más dulce, siempre cuando pensaba que no miraba antes de salir de comedor le regalaba una sonrisa a su querida Chrome y le decía "muy buen trabajo".

.

.

.

Las cosas para un peli plata no eran fáciles, el sabia que esa castaña se quedaba en su habitación, y cuando se quedaba dormida, siempre Yamamoto la sacaba entre brazos se la llevaba a su habitación y permanecían ahí encerrados, y el mismo se había empecinado a no dejarlo solo con ella, el tenia tanto que decir, pero no le permitían hablar, y le hartaba que el siempre la estuviera abrazando, tocando su suave rostro o que solo ella le dicara una sonrisa, así que terminaba regresando a su habitación, y cuando el no estaba esos adolescentes se metían en su camino, ese adolescente siempre preguntándole como es la vida de casado, y si pensaba pronto en seguir con la luna de miel, y si no era el era aquella chiquilla que siempre venia para ser revisada, y como tal era echado de la habitación, y como se supone que debía estar en luna de miel no recibía ninguna misión y solo y únicamente pasaba el tiempo en su habitación, con su esposa.

.

.

.

Kyoko desde que llego ala mansión Vongola, el recibiente fue más frio de lo que esperaba, sin duda la castaña le sonreía como a todos y cuando estaba presente era ternura, calma y amor, pero se marchaba ella el frio invadía la habitación, Chrome la saludaba un poco cabizbaja y siempre veía Mokuro y se la llevaba, Lambo no le dirigía la palabra y la ignoraba, I-pin y Futta si la veían venir por el pasillo cambiaban de dirección y cuando no podían hacerlo solo sonreían decían un hola y continuaban su camino, todas su tardes las pasaba con Bianchi quien le daba consejos de cocina, le sonreía, se veía feliz, y contenta por su presencia; Rebon intentaba hablar con ella una y otra vez pero ella siempre decía que estaba ocupada, por con sus deberes como esposa del guardián de la tormenta a lo que siempre el respondía "_tarde o temprano ellos lo aceptaran y las cosas serán como antes_" sonreía y le dejaba seguir con su camino. Y como cada noche su hermano le llamaba para darle un sermón, y después de las duras palabras, venia Hana dando un toque dulce, comprensivo pero acusador.

.

.

.

Si así fue la semana de los Vongola, agitada, obscura y dulce, melancólica y solitaria, hasta la recuperación del Tsuna, un día menso esperado las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver al castaño con una pijama de seda con una gran sonrisa, y detrás del una mujer con ojeras, que vestía un lindo vestido azul claro con un fino suéter tejido color blanco, igual de sonriente.

-Tsuna, Decimo, oni-chan, boss- se escucho al mismo tiempo rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

-Decimo me alegra que este mejor- dijo Gokudera quien se había parado inmediatamente para ayudar a Tsuna ha sentarse.

-Valla Dame-Tsuna ya era hora el papeleo no puede esperar más- dijo en tono de burla Rebon con una sonrisa acogedora.

-Bienvenido Boss- dijo tímidamente Chrome

-Al fin despiertas Tsunayoshi el complejo de bella durmiente acabo kufufufu- rio Mokuro ganándose una que otra mirada asesina que a el no le importo.

Lambo, I-pin y Futta solo sonrieron, sabían que tenían que terminar con la merienda, no era que no fuera de su agrado si no quien la había preparado.

-Bienvenido Tsu-kun- dijo amablemente Kyoko quien inmediatamente sintió la mirada fría del guardián de la lluvia, burlona de la niebla y molestia por la tormenta, las cuales fueron desapercibidas para algunos menos para Rebon quien cada vez se sentía mas incomodo con la situación.

-Tsuna, ¿Qué sorpresa ya estas mejor?- dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa levantándose, pasando de lado de Tsuna para ayudar a Haru acomodarse en su lugar la cual había pasado directo al comedor con una sonrisa, disfrutando del espectáculo de la bienvenida para el integrante mas querido.

-Bien comamos, la cena de hoy fue preparada especialmente por Kyoko- dijo Bianchi quien llamaba a un mayordomo para que sirviera dos platos más para los recién llegados, cosa que muchos de los presentes pasaron a ver al castaño quien formaba una sonrisa forzada, y baja lentamente la mirada.

.

.

.

-Entonces debe ser una delicia para el paladar- se escucho decir al final del comedor, todos voltearon con sorpresa, al ver que esas palabras venían de Haru –Me dejarías probar Lambo-sama- dijo con una sonrisa rebatándole su cuchara de la entre manos sumergiendo en el platillo casi intacto y comiendo del mismo –Esta delicioso, deberías probarlo Tsuna-san- dijo mientras posaba la cuchara sobre sus labios en una pose pensativa y nuevamente articulo palabra –aunque no deberías comer mucho, no estas obligado a comer después de todo estoy segura que el apetito no debió regresar come lo que puedas después cuando tengas hambre podremos asaltar juntos la cocina- rio Haru –Así y ustedes están en crecimiento deben terminar con su comida- sentenciaba Haru hacia los adolescentes, los cuales rieron y asintieron con la cabeza, empezando a comer.

La cena daba inicio, sin duda animosa, más cuando Haru regañaba a los adolescentes que debían terminar con su plato, y bromear con Mokuro de cómo molestar a Hibari cuando regrese de su viaje, mientras también regañaba a Yamamoto sobre que no se debe jugar con la comida, sin dejar de observara Tsuna para ver si comía y cuando este se daba cuenta de ser observado dirigía su mirada hacia su acosadora personal la cual solo reía, y sin darse cuenta se dejo envolver en tal cálido ambiente.

.

.

.

.

Sin duda la cena había sido una exquisitez, a pesar de que no había comido demasiado Tsuna, se enfrasco en la conversación con Yamamoto, Gokudera y Rebon, hacia varios minutos había abandonado la mesa Mokuro y Chrome, mientras Kyoko y Bianchi hablaban sin parar, pero los que causaban si duda más conmoción era Futta, I-pin y Lambo, lo cuales seles podía ver susurran mientras hacían bolita, y reían nerviosamente, hasta que llamaron la atención de los adultos.

-Lambo ¿todo bien?- se escucho decir por parte de Tsuna que se acercaba a paso lento.

Lambo por un momento se quedo quieto, temblando un poco de los nervios intercambiando miradas con los otros dos presentes, hasta que sitio ser pateado por la espalda.

-En verdad vaca estúpida no maduras, el decimo te ha hablado responde- decía con superioridad y enfado Gokudera.

-y tu Bakadera alguna vez maduraras y sabrás pedir las cosas, el matrimonio no te ha sentado bien- dijo con burla el adolescente mientras se reincorporada, ignorando el enfado del peli plateado y posando su mirada en Tsuna para después mirar donde estaba.

La sorpresa se la llevaron todo Haru estaba recostada en la mesa, mientras I-pin la acomodaba rápidamente cambiando de lugar los platos de comida de Lambo y Haru sin que nadie se diera cuenta; Futta se paro enfrente de ellos tapando a su amiga sobre las acciones que esta realizaba.

-Haru-nee estaba cansada y se quedo dormida- dijo con escepticismo y nerviosismo que disimulo estornudando una vez, para que pensaran que estaba a punto de tener un resfriado.

-Valla al fin cayo rendida, se esforzó mucho cuidándote- sonrió Yamamoto mientras le ponía su mano izquierda en su hombro a lo que Tsuna sonrió –Bien hay que llevarla ha descansar- se acerco dispuesto a tomarla entre sus brazos, el cual fue detenido por el castaño.

-Permíteme llevarla- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Decimo no haga esfuerzos permítame a mi llevarla- dijo Gokudera quien inmediatamente miradas asesinas se posaron ante el.

-No es necesario Tsuna, yo lo hare necesitas recuperarte- dijo Yamamoto con tono calmado sin apartar la vista de Gokudera.

El castaño negó con la cabeza –Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella- dijo llevándosela a su recamara al estilo princesa, abandonando ambos la habitación detrás de ellos Rebon.

.

.

.

-Bien creo que debemos regresar- decía Gokudera mientras abandonaba el comedor.

-Yo me paso a retirar Bianchi-decía Kyoko -hasta mañana Lambo, I-pin y Futta- la cual fue ignorada, Bianchi le tomo del brazo y le sonrió y ella también sonrió y ambas se retiraron juntas.

-Bien Lambo tu debes terminar con tu cena, ha Haru no le gustara saber que no comiste bien- reía Yamamoto.

-¿QuEEEE? Yo ya termine con mi cena- dijo un poco enfadado el adolescente ganándose un pisotón por parte de su amiga y ser tapado por la boca por el mayor que estaba junto ha el.

-Yamamoto-san por que no va a descansar Futta y Yo veremos que termine su plato- decía la joven con su mejor sonrisa.

-Bien más vale que no hagan trampa- decía Yamamoto mientras se retiraba del comedor dejando solos a los adolescentes.

.

.

.

Tsuna entro a la habitación de Haru posándola con suma delicadeza sobre la cama, mientras le retiraba el calzado, acomodo su cabeza en las almohadas mas cercanas, mientras jalaba una de las almohadas cayo casi sobre la castaña, la cual solo se movió con un poco de molestia asiendo que su rostro quedara a la altura del castaño, el cual nota la débil y calmada respiración de la castaña, su largas pestañas negras sin ningún tipo de maquillaje y el delicado grosor de los labios rosados que pedían ser poseídos, sacando de esta manera un sonrojo al castaño.

-Si te viera así tus guardianes tendrías que dar muchas explicaciones Dame-Tsuna… mas a una vaca sobre protectora- se burlo Rebon quien estaba sentado en el sillón que noches atrás era ocupado por la castaña.

-Seguro que esperaría a que abandonara la habitación para no despertar a Haru- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras imaginaba como refunfuñaba el adolescente.

-¿bien que harás Dame-Tsuna?- interrogo Rebon con un gran suspiro –Hay muchas cosas que arreglar- dijo cruzando los dedos de sus manos –solo mírala- posándola vista en la presente que yacía durmiendo.

-Lo se- dijo Tsuna -Haru es fuerte por los demás olvidándose de ella y pensé que perdonaría más rápido-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ja mira quien lo dice, ella lleva enfrentándolo una semana mientras tú estabas enfermo, lo llevara a su manera, pero tus guardianes son otra historia- dijo con tono preocupado.

-ellos estarán bien- se escucho decir dentro las sabanas –yo los cuidare hasta el final Rebon-san… lo juro- dijo Haru con tono somnoliento mientras nuevamente quedaba dormida.

-Sin duda la mejor-susurro Rebon, mientras Tsuna se quedo estático por un momento se asusto que su amiga se hubiera despertado y recibir un regaño de ella por no ir a descansar.

-Dame-Tsuna más vale que te despiertes y entres al juego-dijo dándole una patada en el trasero para sacarlo de ese estado y de la hitación.

-Rebon algún día dejaras de golpearme- se quejo el castaño.

-Eso nunca pasaría, y date cuenta antes de que pierdas de nuevo- dijo Rebon mientras caminaba por el pasillo haciendo una señal de adiós mientras caminaba.

Por un momento Tsuna se quedo pensando en lo que decía Rebon, palabras que para el no tenia sentido alguno, cerrando con suma delicadeza las puertas de la habitación de Haru –Buenas noches Haru, descansa- dijo antes de cerrarlas definitivamente.

.

.

.

.

-Por que tuvieron que dejarme a mi la comida- decía Lambo con pena.

-por que tienes el ranking #1 en dejar la comida- dijo Futta.

-Haaa, estas bromeando verdad… revisa ese libro de nuevo- dijo indignado Lambo.

-Vamos es por Haru-ne… no te enfades- pedía I-pin con una amplia sonrisa que después desapareció –Es por Haru-nee- volvía repetir mientras una solitaria lagrima invadía su rostro.

-Vamos I-pin no te pongas así- trato de consolar inmediatamente Lambo -Futa ayúdame- pidió Lambo mientras veía a Futa dirigirse a la puerta –¿y tu a donde creer que vas?-dijo enojado Lambo llamando la atención de I-pin que solo limpiaba sus ojos.

-Bueno adonde más a llamarlo a el- decía Futta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-a mi no me engañas- dijo Lambo dirigiéndose a Futta –le podemos hablar después como siempre… y no te vas a escapar de ayudarme a terminar con la comida- dijo con enfado –y tutambien I-pin no te escabullas también tienes que ayudar- dijo Lambo mientras seguía sosteniendo a Futta por su camisa.

-claro que si Lambo yo solo iba a la cocina por otras dos cucharas- reía nerviosamente y resignada la muchacha.

.

.

.

* * *

El segundo capitulo de hoy lo subire en unas 5 horas no tan tarde esdpero subirlo antes si nome dejan deniñera de nuevo jeje por eso he tardado NO SE OLVIDEN HOY SE DARA EL ADELANTO DE HOJA EN BLANCO TAMBIEN EN ELSIGUIENTE NOS VEMOS n.n en un par de horitas :D


	4. Capitulo 4 Encrucijada

Hoola gente bonita que lee espero disfruten la continuacion gracias por continuar leyendo y bienvenidos quien lee por primera vez

Resumen de lo anterior: La cena con elrenobado Tsuna ha dejado que hablar, en definitiva hayquienes dan luz y alegria y otros no, y sin darse cuenta se apagan.

Recuerdos estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano**

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense, por que yo sespero que les encate como a mi n.n

y **UNA DISCULPA SI HACE HORAS QUE DEBI SUBIR PERO BUENO ALEGRENSE HOY TOCO DOBLE CAPITULO AHORA SI DISFRUTEN QUE DIOS SE PONE MEJOR n.n **

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 Encrucijada**_

Sin duda ese mañana era peculiar en cierto sitio de Italia, de procedencia desconocida, los amplios jardines escondía perfectamente la ubicación del castillo, y el alto follaje de los arboles protegían la fortaleza, o en realidad protegían a los curiosos.

-Escorias mas vale que vuelvan pronto- dijo el comándate Squalo con un poco de somnolencia ya que no había podido dormir por las exigencias de su malvado jefe, pero no piensen lo que no es, en realidad el tuvo que hacer el papeleo y arreglar las misiones para la ausencia de dos de sus comandantes.

-Shishishi un príncipe como yo pude volver cuando quiera- decía Belhegor con desinterés.

-No es necesario que vallas tu puedes quedarte, esta reunión solo me incluye a mi- decía Mammon iniciando su camino –si que es una molestia, tengo que deshacerme esta vez de ese Rebon- refunfuñaba la adolescente –y Fran mas vales que cuides ha estos inútiles- dijo sin voltear.

-Sii sempai yo cuidare ha estos buenos para nada, no te preocupes por ellos- decía con tono monótono mientras subía su mano derecha a la altura de su cien como señal de comprender la orden de su maestra, la cual se sonrojo y salió a toda prisa.

-Maldita rana no permitas que te maten eso es un privilegio mío shishishi- reía Belhegor caminando hacia la salida.

-No te preocupes sempai, y cuida bien a Mammon-san no intente nada pervertido con ella- dijo dándole una despedida con su mano derecha, mientras varios cuchillos daban en su cabeza de rana súper gigante –y debería entrenar más su puntería va fallando- dijo mientras retiraba estos de sus sombrero.

-Bien estos ya se fueron, y tu ha donde se supones que vas escoria- dijo enojado Squalo al dar la media vuelta vio al comándate del sol quien llevaba una pañoleta rosada como si fuera un ladrón, sus hermosas botas en una mano y en la otra una pequeña maleta.

-Hoo Squalo sabia que me extrañarías-dijo con una lágrima saliendo de sus gafas oscuras.

-quien dijo algo así- dijo irritado mientras ponía su bota en su cara para mantener la distancia de este –Bien a donde vas maldito- dijo irritado Squalo.

-Tengo una cita… no estarás celoso o siii- dijo con picardía Lussuria.

-VOOOOI quien dijo tal cosas, ya lárgate maldito si no quieres que acabe contigo- dijo Squalo mientras daba la media vuelta, y el oficial del sol salía con una sonrisa.

-Maldita rana ven aquí hay cosas que hacer- dijo Squalo al ver la salida del Lussuria,el cual no recibió ninguna respuesta –¿MALDITA RANA DONDE ESTAS?¡VEN AQUÍ O CABARE CONTIGO VOOO!- grito Squalo lo que despertó a su malvado jefe a quien ahora le tocaba lidiar con el.

.

.

.

-Bien Rebon ¿y cuando regresaras?- interrogaba Tsuna

–Regresare en una semana así que más vale no dejar en mal a la familia- sentenciaba Rebon.

-Yamamoto ¿sucede algo?- inquiero Tsuna al verla cara de molestia de su guardián de la lluvia.

-No no es nada Tsuna… solo- dudo en decir pero prosiguió – creo que seria mejor que me quedara, ya sabes por cualquier cosa que suceda- pedía Yamamoto.

-No te preocupes Gokudera se encargara de cualquier situación- sonrió Tsuna a lo cual el guardián de la lluvia solo chisteo, algo que confundió a Tsuna.

-La alianza puede esperar… o pude ir Bianchi con Gokudera- pedía dando opciones para evitar su salida de la mansión.

-No sabes lo que sucede el con su hermana, y además se que puedes manejar perfectamente esta situación- dijo Tsuna con serenidad.

-Por que no esperamos que regrese Mokuro y Chrome ellos puede ir- dio otra idea más el guardian de la lluvia.

-Yamamoto que pasa ¿por que no quieres ir?- interrogo el castaño con un poco de preocupación.

-No te preocupes- dijo Rebon -si cumples con tu deber puedes regresar antes- dijo encaminado a la salida del despacho la cual se abrió y dejo entrar a una castaña enojada.

-Tsuna-san- se escucho decir el nombre de los labios de Haru en tono muy enojada, por lo cual Yamamoto tomo eso como una salida y junto con Rebon abandono esa habitación, cerrándola.

.

.

.

-No te preocupes por ella- dijo Rebon con serenidad mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Lo se- dijo un poco preocupado –pero últimamente has estado mas extraña de lo normal- dijo pensativo Yamamoto.

-Y tu como actuarias en su situación, lo esta sobrellevando bien, deja quelas circunstancias sigan sus curso- dijo Rebon aunque se le escuchaba su voz un tono también un poco preocupado.

-Bien… pero antes tengo que arreglar ciertas cuestiones- dijo decidido Yamamoto abandonando el pasillo y dirigiéndose al ala norte de la mansión.

.

.

.

.

-Tsuna-san- dijo enojada Haru quien lucia un hermoso traje sastre gris, con una blusa blanca con holanes, sin ningún rastro de maquillaje y unos ligeros tacones que hacia conjunto con su falda para dejar ver unas hermosas piernas, y su cabello corto suelto, bien acomodado la cual hacia resaltar sus ojos –Por que aun no has desayunado- sentencio.

-bueno yo… aun… ya… iba...- empezó a tartamudear torpemente el castaño.

Haru suspiro –Tsuna-san debes preocuparte también por ti- dijo la castaña con comprensión, -vamos yo también no he desayunado- dijo tomando de la mano a Tsuna jalándolo a la terraza del despacho –Ya he pedido que nos traigan algo para desayunar- sonrió la castaña sin soltar la mano de Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

En la puerta se escucho tres delicados golpes, para llamar y dejar pasar al invitado inesperado de esa mañana.

-Adelante- se escucho decir de una oz femenina quien abría la puerta –Yamamoto-san-dijo en tono voz la pelirroja quien había visto quien entraba ala habitación.

Yamamoto se dirigió al sofá –Gokudera levántate tenemos que hablar- dijo con tono serio, mientras Kyoko cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-que es lo que quieres, si quieres saber si no me he acercado ha ella- déjame decirte que no lo he hecho- sentencio Gokudera sin levantar la vista y encerrándose en sus cobijas y acomodándose en el sillón.

-Yo te puedo escuchar Yamamoto- dijo en tono voz bajo Kyoko.

-¿Como te encuentras?- pregunto Yamamoto al notar la presencia de la ojo miel

-Estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual la mirada del guardián dela lluvia se suavizo, el cual se dirigió ala cama y se sentó.

-No estaré aquí una semana- dijo Yamamoto con un tono de voz monótono.

-Genial uno menos que me reproche- dijo sarcásticamente Gokudera quien se levantaba del sillón.

-Hayato déjalo hablar- dijo Kyoko con determinación y sentándose en el sillón donde se encontraba el peli plateado el cual callo inmediatamente.

-Reborn también saldrá a una reunión, Chrome y Mokuro salieron ayer y regresaran en dos semanas, Hibari regresara en tres días y del Sempai no se nada y en cuanto ha esos adolescentes tiene un festival escolar así que-suspiro Yamamoto - les pido no les hagan daño- suplico dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones denotando preocupación.

-Mi hermano aun esta buscando-dijo Kyoko –y nunca fue nuestra intención hacerles daño- susurro Kyoko con la mirada hacia abajo, el último comentario nuevamente había endurecido la mirada de Yamamoto.

-No solo fueron sus decisiones, nosotros también tenesmos la culpa de que ellos sufran… nosotros callamos-dijo furioso el guardián de la lluvia levantándose de la cama, haciendo que los dos presentes miraran a otro lado - dejándolos fuera, ignoramos lo que sentían por nuestro propio bien…- decía mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama- esta farsa esta acabando con nosotros… solo espero que Ryohei venga pronto y pueda dar fin ha esto- dijo menos alterado Yamamoto –No solo dejamos fuera a Tsuna y Haru si no también a Bianchi, Rebon, y a los chiquillos… nunca nos perdonaran lo que hacemos-dijo con culpa Yamamoto.

-Bien entiendo-dijo Gokudera mientras alborotaba su cabello –Yo cuidare de Kyoko y el decimo, y me alejare de ella- dijo un poco desanimado el peli plateado.

-No te preocupes Yamamoto-san me alejare de ellos, no los pondré en peligro- sonreía Kyoko.

-Bien cuento con ustedes- dijo Yamamoto para después abandonar la habitación.

.

.

.

-Te lo dije debes alimentarte bien Tsuna-san- decía Haru con un dedo acusador.

-Bien bien Haru, prometo desayunar- reía Tsuna.

-No solo desayunar, también debes comer, cenar y dormir bien, los entrenamientos pueden esperar, organiza tu agenda y no te saturaras del papeleo… Tsuna-san también debes cuidar de ti.

-Lo hare Haru, y tu también debes hacerlo, casi no has tocado tu comida- dijo con una sonrisa y en forma de burla Tsuna.

-Hahi… bueno es que… Haru esta a dieta- rio nerviosamente la castaña.

-Bien no me levantar de aquí hasta que termines con tu porción- sonrió Tsuna a lo cual ala castaña puso de nervios.

El teléfono sonó dentro de la habitación, lo que hiso que Tsuna dejara su lugar y fuera a contestar la llamada, Haru solo se sintió aliviada de que la salvaran de esa situación.

-bien lo entiendo- dijo Tsuna colgando el teléfono.

-Todo esta bien Tsuna-san- dijo Haru al ver la cara de preocupación de del castaño.

-Si- Haru la vio aliviado –puedo pedirte un favor- pidió como si fuera su ultima salida.

.

.

.

.

El viaje en el auto había sido realmente incomodo y silencioso, todo el camino recorrido la radio estuvo apagada, solo se veía el pasar de los edificios y la flora que adornaba el mismo, hasta llegar a su destino un edificio de unos 20 pisos, con amplias puertas que estaban atendidas por un portero, un señor mayor delos 50 años, con sonrisa amable y con pulcro uniforme.

-Bienvenidos- saludo el portero abriendo las puertas del edificio a lo cual la castaña sonrió y un peli plateado paso de lado.

-Bienvenida señorita miura…- dijo amablemente la recepcionista que al notar la presencia del otro sujeto tembló un poco -y Gokudera-san ya lo están esperando- dijo finalmente.

Los dos presentes fueron a un elevador exclusivo el cual no subía, si no bajaba, los dos presentes bajaron 5 pisos de un total de 10.

Entraron a un amplio cuarto, blanco, con unas 10 pantallas, y algunos artefactos mecánicos, y una gran variedad de herramientas.

-Hola- se escucho decir, de un sujeto que salía traspasando el muro.

-Spanner-san- dijo sorprendida Haru corriendo a saludarlo, pero mirando más de donde había salida atravesando ella su propia mano.

-Es un nuevo dispositivo de invisibilidad- dijo el rubio mientras sacaba una paleta y se la puso a disfrutar e ignorando al otro miembro presente.

-hum hum- se aclaro la garganta Gokudera

-hooo es verdad, Tsuna dijo que vendrían por aquello… vamos- le extendió su mano Spanner amablemente su mano a Haru, la cual dichosa tomo de ella y se dirigieron a otro piso más abajo donde se encontraba el taller.

.

.

.

.

La mansión se sentía sola y deshabitada, no había ruido alguno, al que invitaba pasear a los habitantes una tarde tranquila, y eso fue lo que hiso Kyoko explorar nuevamente lo que era su hogar. Al caminar por los pasillos escucho un poco de ruido, así que guiada por la curiosidad se dirigió de donde provenía aquel sonido.

-Hola- dijo entrando a la cocina y como si hubieran atrapado a un ladrón se escucho lacaida de unos platos –estas bien Tsu-kun- dijo un poco insegura manteniendo su distancia de la alacena.

-si me has asuntado Kyoko-chan- rio nerviosamente –sabes- empezó a contar llevando las cosas para hacer un sándwich a una repisa –Haru me dio medicamento me dijo que no olvidara tomarlas- decía mientras untaba mayonesa en el pan –y que antes de tomar el medicamento debía comer algo- depositaba el jamón, un poco de lechuga y jitomate en el pan –pensé que no había nadie- dijo un poco decaído, al encontrar su mirada con la de Kyoko.

-No es mi intención molestar- dijo Kyoko esquivando la mirada.

-No es eso… solo… olvídalo- suspiro Tsuna –esta bien que estés aquí- sonrió el castaño.

La ojo miel se alegro al escuchar esas palabras, así que dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo con cierto miedo, y antes de poder media vuelta para regresar al lugar donde estaba tropezó, siendo salvada por Tsuna, quien rápidamente se levanto para evitar su caída.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, y no solo eso también la distancia entre sus labios había disminuido, ella lo pedía e imploraba en sus ojos y el lo deseaba más que nunca en su vida, sus labios se podían saborear de solo verlos, pero tenia la necesidad de saber si eran tan suaves como se veían y ella estaba intrigada si serian tan dulces como los había imaginado, y con movimientos involuntarios, sin siquiera notarlos se iban acercando doloroso y lentamente…

.

.

.

-Estos son los nuevos dispositivos intercomunicadores- explicaba Spanner mostrándole uno a Haru e ignorando complementa mente a Gokudera.

-bien bien, ya entendimos su función ya no los das- dijo cada vez más irritado Gokudera.

-No debes ser descortés con Spanner-san el esta siendo amable con nosotros- dijo Haru indignada –nunca dejaras de ser Bakadera- dijo sacándole la lengua.

Para Gokuduera ese comentario le había sacado una sonrisa recordando momentos de antaño y deseando que nunca acabaran.

-Gracias Haru- dijo el rubio sacando de su burbuja rosa al peli plateado –te mereces un premio- dijo sacando una paleta de limón introduciendo la paleta en su boca, la castaña hiso gestos de desaprobación.

-Spanner-san su paleta es muy amarga- decía mientras la sacaba de su cavidad vocal y la sostenía con su mano derecha.

-Asi, deja probar- tomo la mano derecha de Haru y la introdujo en su boca, sin soltar su mano sacando un rojo carmesí de la castaña mientras por parte del peli plateado se veía resaltar su vena en su cien –es verdad cambiemos, y toma la mía es de miel- decía mientras la paleta que sostenía con su mano izquierda se la daba –a ti te va lo dulce no lo amargo- dijo con monotonía sin prestar atención al peli plateado.

-Así que ya nos los podemos llevar- dijo Gokudera entre dientes apunto de estallar.

-Si así es- dijo Spanner volviendo la otra persona presente.

-Bien vámonos- dijo Gokudera tomando el paquete de los artefactos.

-Yo tengo que ir a otra parte-dijo Haru con un tono inseguro.

-Eso no es lo que dijo el decimo, solo dijo que viniéramos por los artefactos y regresáramos a la mansión así de simple- dijo molesto Gokudera.

-Haru lo sabe- dijo en tono bajo –_Por eso le dije a Tsuna que podía venir sola_- pensaba la castaña, esperando salir del aprieto.

-Si quieres yo te puedo llevar de vuelta a la mansión- sugirió Spanner y podríamos ir a cenar- dijo al final el rubio.

La castaña parpadeo dos veces procesando la información dada solo observando a un rubio tranquilo y aun peli plateado dispuesto a matar al primero que hablara.

-y Bien Haru te gustaría ir a cenar- preguntaba Spanner

-No tiene tiempo, solo venimos por un encargo, ella vuelve conmigo- dijo en tono molesto y como ultimátum Gokudera

-Gokudera-san no esta bien celar a una mujer que no es tu esposa- se le escucho decir a quien entraba al taller.

-Souchi-san- dijo Haru sin tomar atención a las palabras mencionadas anteriormente por este.

-Bien has lo que quieras mujer idiota- dijo Gokudera saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

-bien se fue, regreso al trabajo, lo demás te lo encargo a ti Sou-chan-dijo Spanner dándole una palmadita en el hombro dispuesto ha abandonar la habitación, dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la castaña –piensa en lo que te dije Haru, y no tengas miedo a todo lo que venga- dijo Spanner despidiéndose de ella.

Haru había quedado intrigada por las últimas palabras de Spanner antes de despedirse, quedando en silencio en compañía del pelirrojo que la acompañaba hacia la salida.

-¿Haru esta segura de irte sola?- interrogo preocupado Souchi

-Estaré bien- sonrió Haru, emprendiendo el camino hacia un taxi que la esperaba.

-Haru- llamo el pelirrojo, haciendo que parara la castaña –yo…-dijo quedándose momentáneamente callado –cuenta conmigo, por favor- dijo saliendo a abrazarla –no estarás sola nunca, confía en mi- susurro en su oído, Haru la miro extrañada y asustada, iba a responder pero fue interrumpida con un beso en la frente –solo cuídate yo estaré ahí cuando lo necesites- dijo Souchi dejándola ahí y entrando de nuevo al edificio.

Quien vio entrar al pelirrojo al edificio podía observar a un muchacho abochornado, apenado y dejando su última voluntad para caer en el recibidor, y de pie un rubio que sonreí y le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Bien hecho, pero recuerda yo también estaré con ella y contigo cuando llegue el momento- dijo Spanner ayudándole a levantarse.

.

.

.

Sin duda el deseo los estaba llevando a lo que podía ser el peor error en su vida, pero no querían detenerse, ambos podían sentir sus hormonas dispararse, ellos querían que sucediera, y estaba dispuestos a sufrir una eternidad en el infierno, así fue que cada vez se acercaban poco a poco para juntar sus labios.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió abruptamente sacando de trance a los dos, y alejándose como si quemaran, Kyoko se mordía su labio inferior, mientras Tsuna se encontraba aturdido sin comprender como no pudo detenerse antes de lo que estaba pasando.

-Herbívoro- se escucho decir el cual caminaba directo a Tsuna, mientras daba una mirada afilada ala ojo miel.

-Hi… Hibari- tartamudeo torpemente el castaño.

-Necesitas entrenar- dijo cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa mientras se lo llevaba a rastras consigo mientras este hacia caras de sufrimientos antes de dar batalla, de esta manera saliendo ambos de la cocina.

Kyoko apretó sus manos fuertemente hacia su pecho mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y susurraba solo para ella –_Yamamoto me matara cuando se entere_- solo suplicaba que no fuera así.

.

.

.

-Lussuria-san con ese atuendo llama mucho la atención- se escucho detrás de el.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Jaja no es cierto se acerca el final del capitulo disfrútalo :D

.

.

.

.

-Lussuria-san con ese atuendo llama mucho la atención- se escucho detrás de el.

-No solo aquí mientras te esperaba querida- decía con una gran sonrisa el oficial del sol –Me has hecho esperar bastante- decía quitándose su sombrero y cambiar con una capa obscura como con su interlocutor, sin ponerse la capucha que hacia conjunto con esta.

-No sabía que lo vería hoy- decía con confusión.

-Lo se guardas muchos secretos pequeña, y no hubiera venido si no es por esa llamada de esos chiquillos- dijo con tono reconfortante Lussuria.

-Así que fueron ellos- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Ellos lo saben todo y se preocupan por ti- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo –y yo también one-chan- dijo Lussuria.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo mientras por el abrazo caí su capucha dejando ver a una castaña –Haru no los volverá a preocupar- dijo sonriendo –pero hoy no vino solo, al parecer lo han seguido- dijo Haru mirando de lado a su acompañante.

Lussuria la miro extrañado y miro hacia detrás de él.

-Hola- dijo con voz monótona –Es raro ver a una amiga de empalagoso con el raro de varia… juntos en el mercado negro-dijo Fran quitándose la capucha.

* * *

¿Como les quedo el ojo?, cuantas ya forman teorias diganme digan que teoria ha pasado por su mente yo ya tengoelfinal muajaja y ya pronto mas TsunaxHaru,por ahora ahora si...

AGRADECIEMIENTOS SUPER MEGA ESPECIALES A:

AgathaxB: verdad que si, Yamamoto es tan lindo asì, y quetaleladelanto delo que sucede entre ellos, teparecio bien ya te dijieron algo o no tanto,perolo que viene estara genial, ¿quien sabe la verdad y quien la ignora?

alegra77: aqui esta la actualizacion y pordoble, y una disculpa pornoser más segura con ellas pero valen la pena esperar yo lo se n.n y espero que estos dos capitulos tehayan encatado nos estamos leyendo :D

mary-animeangel: si todos la cuidan pero por... na descubrelo a lo largo te llevaras una sorpresa n.n y espero que te gusten estos dos capitulos n.n

yoss natsuki: Supermega amiga amo tus comentarios, y te agradesco las platicas porel face y tu opinion enc ada capitulo lo super valoro y sin ti esto nunca nunca hubiera sucedido.

Mitsuki-chan17: Se que no hay mucho HaruxTsuna pero prometo subir mas, recuerda primero los sentimientos de haru cambiaron hacia Hayato y este la ignoro así que tardara unpoco en complementarse los unos con otros, pero igual espero que te gusten estos dos capitulos n.n

Rikka: que alegria vertepor aqui n.n lo se perdona `por no ser consistente por mi actualizacion pero ya actualice n.n y espero te hayan gustadolos tres capitulos n.n y espero actualizar más pronto tambien Hoja en Blanco n.n

mary-animeangel: hola de nuevo ya esta la continuación y hasta laproxima n.n que lo que viene va estar genial.

Mitsuki-chan17: y he aqui la continuacion del capitulo doble espero teguste y muchas gracias porcomentar me da másanimo de seguir actualizando y más pronto.

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	5. Chapter 5 el sol y la luna

Hoola gente bonita que lee espero disfruten la continuacion gracias por continuar leyendo y bienvenidos quien lee por primera vez

Resumen de lo anterior: Sou-chan es muy lindo y guarda un secreto, mientras Spanner le gusta molestar a Gokudera, hace sonrojar a Haru pero sabe cuando no estorbar jeje mientras nuestro querido Tsuna iva a cometer la mayor equivocación de su vida un beso con la mujer deseada.

Recuerdos estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano**

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense, por que yo sespero que les encate como a mi n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 5 El sol y la luna**

Se escucho un fuerte golpe en una mesa, dejando ver la caída de un poco de sangre.

-!Rayos!- se escucho gritar

-Vamos cálmate Ryohey- se escucho decir una voz amable mientras reconfortaba tendiendo su mano hasta toparse con la dañada –no desesperes, pronto la vamos a encontrar- decía con tono consolador.

-Se acaba el tiempo Hana- decía Ryohey con pesadez mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos los cuales eran ocultos por su cabello mientras tenia su cabeza agachada –se acaba el tiempo- volvía decir con tristeza y melancolía mientras caía de rodillas.

-¡NO TE RINDAS!- grito Hana poniéndose a su altura y sosteniendo sus hombres –aun hay esperanza- decía con voz cortada mientras lo abrazaba.

-Valla valla hasta que al fin se va a callar ese idiota- se escucho detrás de ellos con burla proveniente de una persona que se encontraba sentada la cual lucia aburrida.

-¡Cállate!… esto es su culpa AL ESTREMOOO- Grito Riohey quien se había abalanzado al interlocutor tirándolo al suelo, amenazando con el puño el cual sostuvo en el aire.

-Vamos no me vas a o golpear o eres un cobarde- dijo con sorna mientras era sostenida por su cuello de su bata de laboratorio –vamos me tienes aquí, hazlo, golpe a una indefensa mujer- rio a carcajadas.

-Riohey- se acerco rápidamente Hana –Aun la necesitamos- decía con calma mientras dedicaba miradas de odio quien era sostenida por el cuello.

-Vamos querido… desáteme y yo te ayudare- decía la chica que tenia lentes de media luna de cabello corto alborotado color rojo y su mandíbula era adornada con braquetes, mientras le mostraba sus muñecas las cuales eran sujetadas por esposas –Ya te lo dije no escapare- decía con una mirada fina al portador del sol el cual estaba al borde de la desesperación –solo yo puedo ayudarte- dijo con tono voz de los más tranquilo –desátame- murmuraba nuevamente la muchacha.

-Yo…yo- tartamudeaba el portador del sol, pero fue interrumpido por la gran carcajada soltada por la chica que aun estaba tirada.

-Hermoso, ese rostro lleno de angustia es hermoso y delicioso- decía mientras recorría sus labios con su lengua, las palabras fueron apaciguadas por un sonido sordo.

-Basta- dijo Hana quien acaba de darle una cachetada a la chica atada –tu… habla de una maldita vez- dijo con desespero mientras rodaba las lagrimas en sus rostro.

-Hana- dijo con preocupación y con un hilo de voz Riohey.

-TSk- chiste la chica –Bien, bien deja de llorara odio esa patética expresión- dijo mientras hacia cara de asco – Te lo diré- mientras dibujaba una delicada sonrisa y con un semblante serio –_ya es hora de verlos de nuevo, y para eso tengo que salir de aquí_- pensaba la chica pelirroja, mientras observaba un semblante de alegría a sus captores –que cursis- dijo asqueada ante el beso de estos.

.

.

.

.

La reunión de los arcobalenos daba inicio, era normal para ellos reunirse cada año, para hacerse un examen por parte de Verde para ver si su crecimiento era normal, si sus habilidades de descompensaban o si había alguna alteración, caso contrario solo era unos adolescentes con hormonas prendidas alguno y otros más serios o interesados en algún pasatiempo.

-Bien- dijo Rebón con tono burlón –ya tienen neuronas mi sirviente- mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-No soy tu sirviente maldito Rebon- decía Skull muy enojado mientras extendia el puño en forma de amenza.

-Calla y sirve más café- dijo Rebon mientras extendía su taza.

-Enseguida- dijo mientras se tensaba.

-yo quiero una bebida refrescante kora- decía un rubio – y tu Lal- decía con devoción el nombre.

-No quiero nada- dijo enojada –idiota- grito dándole la espalda y marchando hacia donde esta Uni y viper platicando.

-Que le has hecho ahora Collonerlo- Fong con toda la calma del mundo.

-Nada Kora- decía con todo tono preocupado, el cual fue opacado por un tenedor que iva en su dirección el cual provenía del lugar donde esta Lal quien hechaba chispas por los ojos, mientras Uni reía disimuladamente y Mammon solo suspiraba y miraba sin desinterés.

-Bueno nada fuera de lo normal, y son muy preciados estos datos, ya no será necesario reunirnos- se escucho decir de Verde quien entraba a la habitación.

-Vamos no seas así Kora-decia mientras lo abrazaba pasando su manos sobre su cuello –si bien te gusta que estemos todos juntos- reía Collonelo.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Fon mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bien entonces a disfrutar esta semana kora- decía Collonelo en señal de triunfo.

.

.

.

Tsuna aun vivía después del entrenamiento de Hibari quien había llegado sin avisar antes de lo previsto, a lo cual mentalmente odiaba y agradecía, por un lado de verdad deseaba haber besado a Kyoko y lamentaba que hubieran interrumpido ese momento y por el otro estaba agradecido por no haber cometido el peor error de su vida, el traicionar a toda su familia en lo que el mismo cree en su fidelidad.

-Ella no me lo hubiera perdonado- susurraba Tsuna pensando en el dolor de la castaña imaginándola con lagrimas en su ojos, por un momento se sintió tremendamente triste, y luego recordó a la castaña cuando lo cuido o cuando entraba a su despacho para desayunar o para ir a comer, un leve sonrojo apareció, y luego recordó su sonrisa tierna y amable y recordó su rostro cada detalle, sus largas pestañas, su pequeña nariz, sus delicados labios y sus hermosos ojos chocolates y recordó un detalle que había pasado por alto hasta ahora ojeras disimuladas por maquillaje y sus labios un poco secos sin vida –imposible- susurro.

-Disculpe- se escucho decir -¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto un poco seria y enojada una señora que llevaba su cabello bien reconocido con semblante serio y de nariz afilada, la cual lucia un uniforme café obscuro.

-Así… ¿la sección infantil?-dijo un poco contrariado a quien lo había sacado de su trance.

La mujer lo miro con detenimiento y sin quitarle su mirada fija –permítame- dijo cortésmente la mujer mientras se retiraba del mostrador para ir con el guardia de la puerta al cual le susurraba y no dejaban de mirarlo.

Tsuna reía nerviosamente, con una cara de tonto, a lo cual el guardia se acerco.

-No cree que ya es muy grande para la sección infantil- dijo el guardia que era un poco más alto que el, corpulento, con mirada seria y macabra con un bigote y con una voz muy grave.

-yo…yo- empezó a tartamudear mientras sus dienstes castañeaban.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Skull, no tiembles kora- decía Collonelo mientras sostenía a lo alto su rifle con los ojos vendados.

-Malditos que sea indestructible no hace que el gran Skull sama sea su blanco de tiro- vociferaba Skull.

-Calla subdito si no quieres que fallemos y ponte en tu posición- decía Rebon mientras limpiaba su pistola esperando su tiro.

-BANG- se escucho en un estruendo dejando caer a Skull.

-Oye Reborn, era mi turno Kora- dijo Collonelo mientras se quitaba la venda de sus ojos.

-No he sido yo- dijo con tono despreocupado Rebon mientras león volvía a su forma original y se desplazaba hasta el sombrero de su dueño.

-Te tardaste idiota- dijo Lal mientras apuntaba hacia su nuevo objetivo –bien tienes algo que decir- decía mientras se preparaba para disparar.

-que quieres que te diga Lal- dijo con una risa simplona Collonelo.

-IDIOTA- dijo Lal mientras arrojaba el arma y empezaba a llorara.

-Lal estas bien Kora- dijo Collonelo tratándose de acercar, haciendo que la chica retrocediera y lo mirara dolida y llena de ira.

Skull se había escabullido ante el acto de Lal, haciendo que las luces se apagaran. Mientras lentamente se abría la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

.

-Bien responda- dijo el guardia, mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-Yo…- no podía responder Tsuna ante esa mirada afilada, y la fea cara del guardia, mientras del estaba la bibliotecaria esperando que lo sacaran inmediatamente.

-Tsuna-nii- se escucho detrás de ellos.

-¡Fuuta!- exclamo con alivio al ver el joven acercándose.

-Joven Stella-dijo la bibliotecaria –¿lo conoce?- interrogo esta mientras señalaba al castaño.

-Si es mi hermano mayor- dijo Fuuta con simplicidad y una gran sonrisa.

-Valla, así que no es ningún pedófilo- dijo el guardia mientras se retiraba y se dirigía a su puesto.

-¿pedofilo?- pregunto confundido Fuuta.

.

.

.

La habitación había quedado totalmente obscura, solo escuchando mormullos, al abrirse la puerta se pudo ver un has de luz para después desaparecer, enseguida de la nada apareció una pequeña luz y la entonación de pequeñas porras.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEASÑO!- se escucho por una parte muy alegre, por otra monótona, otra más aburrida y otra mas calmada.

-Lal nunca lo olvidaría Kora- dijo Collonelo al encenderse la luz y teniendo una pequeña caja que se la dio.

-Eres un idiota- dijo arrebatándole la caja y dándole la media vuelta –G… Gracias- dijo sonrojada al ver que en ella había una pequeña pulsera de plata con toques dorados y al final dos corazones con iníciales grabadas –tonto- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba, mientras recibía una sonrisa suave por Collonelo y tiernas palmaditas.

-Bien a festejar- dijo con gran animo Skull.

-Tú calla sirviente, no rompas el momento- dijo Rebon con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero yo que hice- dijo Skull confundido, sacando grandes carcajadas.

.

.

.

-Aquí esta la sección infantil- dijo Fuuta con una sonrisa –ahora entiendo por que tardaba tanto Haru-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si Haru llamo a la casa diciendo que vendría la biblioteca, pero tendría que quedarse y que necesitaba darles varios libros a ustedes- Dijo Tsuna mientras entraban silenciosamente a la sala infantil.

-bien este cuento se llama el sol y la luna- se escucho una dulce voz.

*Recomendación escuchen en la narración del cuento Feelings and emotions del Soundtrack de Free!

Ellos vieron a Haru la cual vestía con un vestido tono crema de mangas largas, su cabello corto suelto, solo adornado con una delicada diadema la cual hacia conjunto, y nuevamente la veía con un ligero maquillaje resaltando sus pequeños labios con un labial coral, la cual estaba rodeada de unos 10 niños que estaban emocionados por la historia que daba comienzo.

_Hace muchos muchos años el sol brindaba luz y calor a todos quien los rodeaba, y sin en cambio La luna siempre estaba sola, sumergida en la obscuridad, pero un día decidió quedarse no irse como lo hacia siempre, ese día conoció al sol y la luna se enamoro de su calidez, su honestidad, su sonrisa, de su forma de ser, pero por mas que quisiera acercarse ha el nunca pudo. _

_El sol solo tenia ojos para un hermoso petirrojo, que cataba todos las mañanas para el, sus hermosas alas rojizas y sus hermosos ojo miel hipnotizaron al sol, el sol se enamoro de aquella ave, la luna la ver esto decayó alejándose del sol, ocultándose en la oscuridad que siempre vivía. _

_Un día de una noche obscura, cuando la luna pensaba desaparecer, un hermoso lobo plateado apareció y aulló solo para ella, y de nuevo se dio una oportunidad de volver amar, la luna nuevamente se sintió con fuerzas, el lobo siempre la acompañaba, discutían pero el sola la miraba a ella, o al menos eso creía. _

_En una tarde de verano, mientras el sol empezaba a retirar junto con el petirrojo, la luna llego demasiado temprano junto con el lobo, el sol pregunto su ausencia y le preguntaba sus aventuras en la oscuridad, pero ella solo respondía que estaba bien que tenia una gran compañía, y le presento al lobo, y así el sol también le presento al petirrojo, nunca se dieron cuenta de la verdad de esa presentación. _

_El petirrojo ya no iba con el sol, y había dejado de cantarle, la usencia de este, el sol lo decayó, cubriendo su destello con el rebosar de las nubes. La luna estaba preocupada, quería al petirrojo y amaba al lobo, pero la duda llenaba su corazón... hasta cuando los vio una tarde; el petirrojo cantaba para el lobo y el lobo la acompañaba con su melodioso aullido, un aullido que nunca había escuchado, a lo cual solo se oculta la luna, las noches pasaban y el lobo no venia, su ausencia atormentaba a la luna por que ya sabia la verdad que no queria ver. _

_Un día cuando la luna se presento con el sol, el petirrojo y el lobo aparecieron, ambos declararon su amor, solo como testigos una golondrina, el sol y la luna. Por parte del petirrojo y el lobo ignoraron los sentimientos, del sol y la luna, no era que malos, no, ellos solo también buscaban amor y con el sol y la luna no lo encontrarían, ellos estaba lejos, y solo los veían escasos momentos, sin en cambios ellos juntos podían estar toda la eternidad junto. _

_Para el sol fue un terrible dolor, pero lo disimulo entregando su calidez ha ambos, la luna solo sonrío, y les dios su bendición, el sol se fue como cada día, dejando a la luna contemplar el amor de ambos, pero nunca dejo de brillar, pero tenia ganas de perderse en la obscuridad de la noche pero fue valiente y no se dejo caer, no era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón, y aunque dolía demasiado no se daría por vencida, sin en cambio con el pasar de los días, veía al sol que cada día dejaba de brillar, que solo daba calidez por obligación, pero se sentía frio. _

_La luna tomo parte al fin no permitiría que el sol se apagara, así que hiso algo que nunca debió hacer se quedo de día al lado del sol protegiéndolo, dándole brillo, y calor de su propia luz, lo cual el sol agradeció pero ignoraba las consecuencias, y por las noche igualmente brillaba para alejar la oscuridad y eltemor delos corazones de quien protegia, fue entonces que la golondrina se acerco y trato de convencer al sol que dejara a la luna descansar, pero no le daba la razón del por que,peronunca sucedio. _

_El sol regresaba a su estado normal, brillaba nuevamente, pero cada día veía más transparente a la luna, su hermoso brillo plateado, paso aun a perlado, y después a un opaco. El sol sentía miedo, la luna solo le dio alivio, pero su brillo lo sacrifico para que no muriera el sol, la luna nunca se arrepentía de tal acción y nunca se lo diria al sol, pero ya no podría estar con el sol se sentía cansada, y le dijo que siempre que pidiera, ella aparecería en el día que el no estaba solo, y que tenían un nuevo amigo la golondrina que ahora lo cuidaría._

_El sol acepto su despedida, no sin prometerle que pagaría su devoción, que no la dejaría sola, y con los años el sol olvido a la luna; su promesa, y se vio rodeado de nuevos amigos, pero no olvido al petirrojo que nuevamente le sonreía con ternura y con devocion pero con amor no ya que eso se lo daba el lobo; no le correpondia a el, pero la golondrina no olvidaba y aun con temor a la obscuridad decidió ver a la luna en la noche. _

_La luna estaba opacada, la obscuridad invadía todo paisaje, la Luna agonizaba y estaba sola, la golondrina se sintió culpable de no haberla detenido, pero la Luna nunca se lo reprocho, ni que el sol se olvidara de ella, ni que el viniera ha rescatarla como ella lo hiso, no se arrepentía, su soledad era normal, siempre estuvo en un inicio así y así terminaría, dándole ánimos a la golondrina, ella también tendría que olvidar, pero ese obscuridad no iba ha estar ni a darle temor a nadie más, así que la luna antes de desaparecer brillo una ultima vez, dejando obscuro el cielo por escasos momentos;dejo pequeños fragmentos de ella, a lo cual muchos animales salieron de su hogar y vieron el espectáculos, un cielo obscuro iluminado por varias puntillos de luz, dejando maravillado a todo espectador, las estrellas nacieron, los cuales siempre se mantuvieron hasta dar la bienvenida a la nueva luna, que como costumbre moría después de un corto tiempo y siempre renacía, mas brillante que nunca. _

_El sol nunca pudo ver el espectáculo de las estrellas la cual solo podía ser observado por sus amigos, su olvido fue su castigo, nunca vería la belleza de la oscuridad, y la Luna podría ver al sol cuantas veces quería y asi lo hiso siempre lo protegería, a su amado y querido amigo, y no solo eso la Luna protegería todo individuo en la obscuridad, velaría sus sueños y esperanzas, aunque la llevara nuevamente a repetir su destino. _

-Pero la luna debió golpear al sol- se escucho decir de uno de los niños.

-Tal vez pero la luna lo quería aunque no se diera cuenta, prometió estar a su lado.-dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero el lobo había escogido a la luna, por que el la dejo- dijo una niña la cual sostenía un oso de peluche.

-A veces el destino así es-pensó un momento- y si no hubiera pasado las estrellas nunca hubieran nacido- dijo Haru sacándole una sonrisa a la niña.

- la luna es una tonta- decía otro niño con cara de aburrido.

-No lo creo, la luna es la más hermosa que cuida durante los tiempo de obscuridad- se escucho decir de un joven que se acercaba a Haru –No lo crees así Ne-chan- dijo Fuuta con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

-es un hermoso cuento- dijo Tsuna que al parecer como siempre nunca entendió nada.

.

.

.

La fiesta se veía muy animada, ya no se sentía tensión alguna al contraria había cantos, entretenimiento.

-Rebon todo bien kora- dijo Collonelo acercándose al mencionado el cual solo se le veía pensativo hace bastante tiempo.

-Tsuna y Haru- dijo Rebon con un poco de lastima.

-Esos dos son dos huesos duros de roer, estarán bien- dijo Lal quien se había acercado.

-Tsuna aun ama a Kyoko pero se le pasara pero Haru… actúa extraño- decía Rebón con preocupación algo no muy común en el –Debí alejarla- se reprochaba así mismo.

-Esa niña es más fuerte que tu- dijo Verde mostrando interés en la platica.

-Hablando de raros, últimamente Souchi y Spanner se encierran en un cuarto- dijo Lal con picardía.

-El punto de vista que das dudo que sea el correcto- dijo Fong, con calma.

-Ya lo se- dijo enojada Lal –pero me parece muy extraño que se la pasen en su laboratorio mas tiempo de lo común- dijo Lal seria.

-El maldito de lussuria también actúa extraño- dijo Mammon –sale más de lo común… diré más si me paga el precio justo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Debe estar detrás de un extraño ingrediente- dijo Skull con perspicacia el cual fue ignorado completamente.

-Hablando, Rebon la familia Venong ha hecho movimientos muy sospechosos en los barrios bajos- dijo Fong –los Vongola deberían tener cuidado- enfatizo de forma seria.

-En el mercado negro ha estado pidiendo extraños ingredientes y peligrosos hasta los cuales yo no usaría- dijo Verde mientras analizaba la información.

-Rebon debemos analizar esta situación- dijo Lal mientras dejaba su bebida.

-No te preocupes Haru estará bien Kora- dijo Collonelo.

.

.

.

-Bien con esto será suficiente- dijo la chica pelirroja mientras estaba atada de los pies.

-al fin la tenemos-dijo Riohey con una gran sonrisa.

-si- asintió Hana –La podremos salvar- decía con un hipido mientras lloraba.

-Patéticos- dijo con desinterés la chica.

El sonido del teléfono rompió la atmosfera de felicidad.

-_Ryohey_- se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-Cabeza de pulpo que alegría me da escucharte AL EXTREMO- decía con gran alegría –_escucha_- interrumpió nuevamente el portador del sol –ya la tenemos ya la tenemos, ahora todo estará bien AL EXTREMO- decía alegremente –_maldita sea_**_, ¡ESCUCHA POR UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA VIDA!_****- **haciendo que se callara y Hana vio una cara de horror de su ahora esposo, el cual dejo caer el teléfono.

-Riohey Riohey Riohey- Llamo Hana mientras lo sacudía por los hombros para sacarlo del shock, Hana se preocupo y tomo nuevamente el teléfono – Bueno- se le escucho angustia en su voz.

-_Hana y Riohey_- dijo Gokudera -¿Qué pasó habla? ¿Que le has dicho a Riohey?- pido con desespero mientras gritaba al teléfono Hana –_Kyoko_- bajo el tono de voz de Gokudera.

-¿Qué paso con ella? HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- y empezó a llorara Hana mientras sostenía fuertemente el teléfono.

-_Realmente hermoso_- susurraba la pelirroja –_es hora de volverlos a ve mi amada familia, los Venong ganaran_- pensaba mientras con sus labios sonreía mostrando los braquetes que adornaban su blancos dientes.

* * *

que tal va, yo me quedo asi de ho dio hodiosles digo o no les digo? y naa mejor mas misterio bien antes tienen que saber algo yo actualizo cada 5 comentarios esa es mi meta jeje y por eso aun no actualizo Hoja en blanco, pero me dio una locura y les propongo esto? voten por su mejor opcion :D

**1.- Seguir actualizando cada 5 comentarios al par con Hoja en Blanco**

**2.- Actualizar cada dos dias sin contar los comentarios y dejan en misterio Hoja en blanco, es decir solo actualizar Delce paradoja y hasta que termine dulce paradoja continuar Hoja en Blanco**

ASI QUE BOTEN POR SU OPCION FAVORITA :D

Ahora si agradecimiento especiales a:

alegra77: quien sabe si Gokudera quiera a Kyoko y viceversa pero ellos tienen una gran relación que se dara por descubrir proximamente; no, lo que viene ni siquiera lo esperan :D

alegra77: para tu segundo cementario si todos tienen un secreto muy importante que pronto se descubriran pero si todos tienen un secreo el cual es un rompecabezas, mas bien una emaraña por que solo una es la verdad n.n

Mitsuki-chan17: y la continuacion aqui esta chan chan chan espero que Tsuna se de cuenta más rapido o sera timpo perdido y siiiHibari llego a timpo urra por Hibari!

Suno-Andrew: siii es hermoso ver cada uno de ellos tienen algopor que querer a Haru ... ono sera asi?

Suno-Andrew respecto a tu segundo comentario sii Tsuna no se da cuenta más vale que se de cuenta y ya y quien sabe se Gokudera sea celoso lo descubriras muuuy pronto y respecto a Yamamoto tambien es lindo espero que más adelante no lo odies

Suno-Andrew: a tu tercer comentario lo se esraro ver ahora Tsuna con Kyoko pero todo es una razon de ser que pronto se vera y ps que te diere de Gokuderasolo que el secreto de el puede cambiar de opinion n.n y en cuento Sou-chan a parecera de nuevo que hace el?

AgathaxB: esque sin suspenso no hay sabor en la trama jeje y nopude parar con ello aqui esta de nuevo presente y aquilacontinuación n.n

Rikka: vez solo falta un comentario más y actualizar Hoja en Blanco, esun gran secreto lo que sconde Yamamoto y los demás, tambien Kyoko de tsuna que escondera y otromas sobre elmercado negro solo hay pistas si digo todo es por que elfinal esta cerca tomalo en cuenta nos vemos n.n

mary-animeangel: te extrañe hase mucho que no pasa y si es misterioso pero ya debieron aver descubierto algo no?

en fin son todos los agradecimientos y ya deje un poco el suspenso ya dije muchas muchas cosas que si no las descubrieron las tienen que leer de nuevo pero si que dije demasiado y haa que va a pasar eso depende tal vez en una hora hayan votado o decididio ustedes yoles dejo a su criterio mi querido lector los adoro nos vemos n.n

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima. EXITO!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hooola gente bonita quien regreo pos yo jeje diculpenla mega demora peropasaron muchas cosas XD pero como mi vida personal no va aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo el cual esta ... DRISFUTENLO mis querid s lectores y lo nuevos que han venido n.n

Recuerden estos grandiosos personajes son de **AKIRA AMANO**

Una disculpa porlas faltas de ortografía y sin mas disfruten, a mi me encanto espero que a ustedestambien n.n

* * *

_**Capitulo 6 El festival y las vueltas del destino**_

La sala de espera en el hospital era inundada por el silencio, sin duda la cara de los guardianes era seria, llena de impotencia y arrepentimiento, sin duda su rostro detonaba culpa e ineficiencia; resaltando la ausencia de Lambo y Riohey, pero era mayor su preocupación por Tsuna quien al parecer no había tomado nada bien la noticia, su rostro era blanco, y su mirada perdida, su mente divagaba solo se le escuchaba murmurar.

-imposible… ella no… es una locura- murmuraba de forma desquiciante

Su mormullo fue interrumpido por la presencia de una mujer que se acerco a ellos, principalmente al castaño.

-Tsuna estas bien- dijo en tono preocupado y un poco sofocante, ya que había corrido al enterarse la noticia, poso su mano en su hombro.

La mano del castaño rápidamente se interpuso haciendo a un lado la mano de Haru, Haru se sorprendió y por un momento se quedo callada, ante la mirada atónita de los guardianes presentes, y seria por parte de la nube.

Trago saliva pero se animo ha hablar –Tsuna…-no recibió ninguna respuesta al menos hablada, solo podía ver perfectamente tornarse los ojos amables a unos llenos de confusión –Tsuna-san- volvió a llamar.

La risa macabra que daba Tsuna era rara y de temer ya que nunca se la habían visto –¿Tanto la odiabas?- interrogo el castaño.

-Tsuna- dijo en tono bajito Haru mientras las miradas de los guardianes ahora eran confusión hacia su jefe.

-Tanto la odiabas para llegarla a matar- dijo Tsuna con un tono calmado y mientras reía –yo creí… no importa ese futuro no era contigo ni con nadie- dijo en tono triste dejando la risa a un lado –¡RESPONDE POR QUE ENVENENASTE A KYOKO!- grito Tsuna con desesperación mientras su mirada que una vez estaban llena de confusión ahora irradiaba ira y fuego.

.

.

.

.

HACE SOLO UNAS HORAS

.

.

.

.

-Te ves preciosa- decía Haru con una gran sonrisa, I-pin se sonrojaba ante tal comentario.

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Kyoko quien acaba de entrar a la habitación, la pequeña antes mencionada solo sonrió y decaía un poco su animo.

-Vamos, que un falta tu antifaz para complementar el vestuario- dijo Haru con ánimo, colocando una pequeña mascara dorada en el rostro dela muchacha.

I-pin lucia un vestido azul, con varios holanes de estilo victoriano, un corcel en tonalidades negras y doradas, en su mano derecha llevaba un abanico de fino bordado, y como adorno un pequeño reloj de plata.

-Sera el mejor festival- decía Kyoko con una tenue sonrisa.

-Sera muy divertido como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Haru refiriéndose a Kyoko y a Chrome quienes irían al festival.

-Por eso venia- dijo en tono bajo –no podre ir no me siento del todo bien- dijo mientras se disculpaba el no poder acompañarla.

.

.

.

Tsuna estaba en su despacho perdido en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre, pero esta vez una amable sonrisa era formada por sus labios, con una mirada llena de esperanza y felicidad.

-Valla Tsunayoshi te vez feliz- se escucho una voz que provenía del humo que recién aparecía junto al sillón dejando ver a Mokuro sentado relajadamente en este.

-Mokuro- dijo sorprendido Tsuna -¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogo inmediatamente.

-Yo nada, pero vero que tu decides esconderte en el papeleo para no entrenar con ave-kun kufufu- rio –o será que prefieres pensar en cierta mujer- dijo perspicazmente.

-¿Quién dijo que pienso en Haru?- dijo exaltado mientras se sonrojaba, saltando de su escritorio tirando los papeles que había sobre este.

-Nadie menciona a la pequeña primavera kufufufu- rio Makuro caminado hacia su escritorio, en donde Tsuna recogía nerviosamente sus documentos –pero si lo sabe ave-kun no vivirías para verla de nuevo… el adora a su pequeña flor, a su pequeña hermana proclamada- decía con cierta malicia en el oído del castaño llevándole cierto escalofrió a este.

-No…no… se… de… que… hablas- decía Tsuna tartamudeando, alejándose lo más posible.

-Vamos vamos a que le tienes miedo a ave-kun o al rechazo de la dulce H…A…R..U- dijo Mokuro con tono meloso principalmente al decir el nombre de la susodicha.

-Ella ama a alguien más-dijo con cierta pesadez Tsuna abrió la puerta y salió de su despacho.

.

.

.

-Kyoko que te duele- dijo Haru un poco alarmada acercándose a ella para tomar su temperatura con la mano.

-No… no… estoy bien solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza- dijo apresuradamente la pelirroja alejándose del contacto de Haru.

-Bien- dijo un poco desconcertada –pero tengo el remedio- dijo alegremente –y tu I-pin los veremos en el festival apresúrate o se te hará tarde vamos- decía mientras la empujaba fuera dela habitación –en un momento te veo Kyoko-chan- decía con una amable y enorme sonrisa, dejando sola a Kyoko en la habitación.

.

.

.

-Mokuro-sama- decía Chrome mientras entraba al despacho –No tenia que aterrar a Boss- dijo con tono calmado.

-Vamos Chrome admítelo fue divertido kufufu- dijo Mokuro mientras reía y se sentaba despreocupadamente en el sofá de piel que había en la estancia.

Chrome suspiro y se sentó al lado –pero así no se darán cuenta los dos- decía con pesadez.

-Mi querida Chrome de eso nos encargaremos los dos- decía mientras tomaba su barbilla y la ponía a su altura para que se encontraran sus miradas –todo marchara de acuerdo a lo planeado- decía mientras se acercaba y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la peli morada.

Chrome podía sentir el aliento de Mokuro, era dulce y cálido, mientras contemplaba sus ojos bicolores de su maestro, deseando acabar con la distancia que había entre ellos mientras su respiración era lenta y calmada. Mokuro la veía tan tierna, tan linda y sus lindos y pequeños labios rosados tan deseables, deseando probar su sabor, su carnosidad y su calor, pero detuvo sus pensamientos e impulsos, y el beso se lo dio en la frente, haciendo sonreír a Chrome.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de ave-kun no interrumpirá, lo demás lo dejo en tus manos- dijo Mokuro con calma mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-si- recibió como respuesta por parte de Chrome.

Mokuro acaricio la cabeza de Chrome, le dedico una sonrisa y salió del despacho como una persona normal, por la puerta.

.

.

.

Tsuna iba caminado por el pasillo, con cierta pesadez, cada paso que daba era el que le guiaba a la agonía.

-_Haru aun ama a Gokudera… y yo aun amo…-_ no pudo terminar la oración que pensaba, en ese momento solo se marcaba la dulce sonrisa de Haru, a lo cual lo hiso sonreír sin darse cuenta.

-_Me equivoco Haru quiere a Gokudera y a Kyoko… ella podría amar de nuevo… no solo ella yo tambie-_ seguía animándose dando pasos más firmes y seguros.

-_No me daré por vencido, tengo que cambiar y ser feliz… y estoy seguro que puede ser al lado de ella_…- se detuvo en seco y su sonrisa se borro –_pero si ella aun no puede… si no quiere… si me detesta por el camino que elijo sin consultarla_- su rostro se lleno de pánico a tan solo la idea del rechazo –_no, ella no, ella es como un sol brindando su calor a todos… si en definitiva no tendré miedo_- pensó con seguridad –_Ya se lo que siento, no tendré miedo la próxima vez que te vea te lo diré_- pensaba muy decidido; mientras se dirigía a la cocina –_pero antes tendría que practicar_- eso le dio valor mientras aclaraba la garganta y abría la puerta para entras a la cocina -HARU YO…-

.

.

.

-Ave-kun que haces- dijo Mokuro mientras se recargaba en uno de los pilares del jardín.

Hibari solo lo miro –eso no te incumbe piña… o te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo mientras se ponía en guardia para atacar.

-Bien iniciemos Kufufufu- rio Mokuro –_Mi querida Chrome una vez que ellos estén unidos, no me sentiré mal por engañarte y hacerte sufrir por el dolor que los invade_- pensaba Mokuro mientras esquivaba el golpe de Hibari.

.

.

.

-HARU YO…- empesaba a decir alzando la cabeza en lo mas alto que podía.

-Hahi- escucho provenir frente haciendo que el Tsuna quedara helado.

-Tsuna-san has asustado a Haru- dijo Haru mientras recogía torpemente unas pastillas regadas por el suelo de color rosa, levanto la ultima y subió la mirada -¿Qué necesitas de Haru Tsuna-san?- dijo mientras depositaba las pastillas en su bolsillo.

-Yo… Yo…-dudaba en decir, sin tomar en cuenta el temblor de sus piernas que no había sentido desde hace varios años.

-Haru- se escucho detrás de Tsuna.

-Kyoko-chan ya iva para tu habitación- dijo Haru quien llevaba una charola con un vaso con un líquido rosado.

-No te preocupes, esto hará que te sientas mejor-sonrió la castaña, invitando a sentarse a su amiga.

Le dio el vaso el cual contenía la sustancia liquida color rosado.

-¿Qué eso?-pregunto Tsuna, como si lo sacaran del shock, su intuición por alguna razón se estaba volviendo loca indicándole peligro, pero solo estaban ellos tres.

-Es un te especial, Haru siempre me lo da en las mañanas y cuando me siento mal- dijo con una sonrisa –más bien me obliga a beberlo- susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste Kyoko-chan?- dijo Haru con ignorancia mientras se sentaba, sin en cambio Tsuna había escuchado muy bien.

-¿Podría probarlo?- dijo Tsuna esperando una afirmativa para poder beber aquel liquido.

-Claro-dijo Kyoko con amabilidad –aunque sabe un poco amargo- dijo mientras entregaba la bebida.

-NOOO- grito Haru haciendo que callera el vaso y se desparramara el líquido, dejando un poco conmocionados a los presentes –es que no estas enfermo Tsuna-san y podrías enfermarte- dijo en tono bajo –y no quiero que eso suceda- dijo apenada por la actitud que había tomado.

-Yo lo siento Haru… no quería preocuparte- dijo Tsuna con timidez y alegría.

-Bueno no importa lo limpiare- dijo Kyoko – además ya es tarde Chrome y los niños te esperan Haru- dijo amablemente.

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan tu ve a descansar que yo limpiare- dijo apresuradamente Haru tomando una actitud de no aceptar una negativa.

-Bien- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa, saliendo rumbo a su habitación.

-Haru quieres que te ayude- dijo Tsuna un poco sonrojado por que ahora estaban los dos solos.

-Haru pude sola…es decir no gracias Tsuna-san- dijo un poco apenada al observar sus duras palabras –No te preocupes- dijo cun una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida.

Haru había quedado sola, cerró la puerta de la cocina, bloqueándolas, esperando que nadie viniera a molestar.

-Era mi vestido favorito- dijo Haru mientras miraba la mancha rosada que pasaba a ser un color negro –bien iniciemos con la limpieza antes de que sea peor- suspiro la castaña.

.

.

.

Tsuna dudaba demasiado en su despacho, no sabia que decir o sentir, por un lado el solo pensar en Haru le hacia sonreír como bobo nuevamente, pero cuando recordaba a Kyoko le dolía aun el corazón pero no tanto, como si fuera sanando poco a poco, y después reaccionaba su intuición anunciando peligro, dolor y confusión, no podía saber de que lo alertaba o contra quien, y luego miraba la puerta y daba un paso al frente y después regresaba, pensando en que debía haber quedado a ayudar a Haru a limpiar después de todo fue su culpa, y después la recordaba y nuevamente reía como tonto.

Tock tock tock se escucho llamar a la puerta lo que hiso que Tsuna saliera de sus delirios, se sentó en su escritorio.

-Adelante- dijo mientras ponía unos papeles como si los hubiera mirado hace horas.

-Boss- se escucho una tenue voz.

-Chrome-Chan- suspiro el castaño dejando los documentos aun lado -¿Qué necesitas?-dijo amablemente.

-Boss puedo pedirle un favor- dijo Chrome quien tomo lugar frente al escritorio donde se encontraba Tsuna.

.

.

.

-AAAh va venir Kyoko- decía Lambo con una mueca de fastidio – no queiro que venga- volvia decir mientras se acomodaba su armadura.

-Vamos Lambo, Haru-ne nos pidió ser amables con ella- decía Futta quien se acomodaba una larga capa de terciopelo azul marino.

-No hagas berrinche Kyoko no vendrá- decía una chica que entraba al lugar la cual vestía un hermoso traje.

-Valla te ves muy bien I-pin- decía Futa con una sonrisa.

-Si… te ves bien- decía lambo mientras miraba a otro lado con cierto sonrojo.

-Ustedes se ven excelentes Futta-chan te queda muy bien ese traje de brujo y a ti el de caballero Lambo- alababa la chica pelinegra.

-Si como sea, ¿estas segura que no vendrá?- volvía a interrogar Lambo, a lo cual I-pin negó con la cabeza, y este empezaba a dar saltos.

-Y Chrome-chan ¿vendrá con ella… no es así?- pregunto Futta haciendo que Lambo dejara de saltar.

-Bueno… si… pero no…-dijo I-pin su voz era dudosa y escondida una risita.

-Si Haru-nee va estar sola yo la acompañare- dijo Lambo mientras intentaba quitarse la armadura.

-NO-grito I-pin, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verla –digo no será necesario… y no estará sola…- tartamudeaba la chica mientras más hablaba más los chicos se sentían confusos ante sus palabras –Además he recibido dinero extra y es para comprar muchos caramelos y comida- dijo pero no convenciendo mucho a los chicos –así que podrás comer todo lo que quieras Lambo- dijo I-pin con una gran sonrisa.

-Es enserio- dijo Lambo a lo cual la chica asintió y este empezó a dar brincos por todo el lugar gritando genial, que bien, fantástico y de más sinónimos.

-I-pin lo que sea que tramas…-reflexiono un poco sus palabras Futta mientras veían a su amigo saltar –Espero que Haru-nee no salga lastimada… sabes perfectamente que no desea que nadie salga herido y menos el- dijo afligido.

-Lo se, pero al menos quiero que Haru-nee sea feliz aunque sea una vez- bajo la cabeza, mientras trataba de controlar el llanto.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Futta para la chica –Ya después nos encargaremos de lo que suceda- le dio una palmadita en su cabeza – y bien ¿Quién fue el afortunado esta vez?- dijo mientras veía a su amigo dar más brincos de lo usual.

-Es…- dijo I-pin

.

.

.

.

Habia un hermoso reloj en la plaza principal de Cicilia, rodeada de unos hermosas jardineras y varias butacas decoradas a un estilo barroco y en medio una hermosa fuente de mármol blanco el cual detallaba una pareja tomada de las manos.

-Chrome-chan ya ha tardado demasiado desu- decía Haru mientras miraba el reloj que adornaba su muñequera, ella ahora iba vestida con un hermoso vestido naranja el cual le llegaba un poco mas alto a las rodillas, el cual llevaba una cintilla amarilla la cual era la que daba forma a su cintura adornado de un pequeño moño al costado, llevando el cabello recogido, unos zapatos abiertos adornados con pequeñas piedras blancas al costado en forma de corazón y un bolso a juego.

Haru al ver que su amiga llevaba 20 minutos de retraso saco su celular y decidió llamarla, fue cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

-Hola linda ¿Por qué tan sola?- dijo un hombre con camisa holgada y jeans desgastados, alto, bronceado, con una sonrisa perfecta, y un envidiable físico, de ojos claros, de un azulaqua con cabello abundante de color magenta y al final recogido con una coleta –no gustas que te acompañe- decía muy pícaro.

-Haru no necesita de su compañía, gracias desu- dijo con tranquilidad no era para ella no era novedad que vinieran hablar o tratar de sacarle una cita.

-Así que Haru, hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama- decía el joven el cual se inclino tomo su mano y le dio un beso en esta.

-Gracias, pero espero a alguien, así que puedes ir a buscar a otra amiga tuya desu- decía sonrientemente y de lo más educada que podía.

-Así quien haría esperar a una hermosa mujer- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Haru- se escucho un poco a lo lejos a lo que ambos voltearon a ver quien llamaba a la chica.

-Hahi Tsuna-san- dijo algo desconcertada

-Valla al parecer ya han llegado por ti es una lastima, nos hubiéramos divertido- el muchacho se acerco a ella lo suficiente a su oído para susurrarle –si te aburres llámame- dijo con un tono de voz suave entregándole una tarjeta, para después alejarse.

-Haru ¿estas bien?¿te estaba molestando?- interrogo inmediatamente el castaño.

-Estoy bien Tsuna-san no te preocupes- sonrió la chica guardándola tarjeta en su bolso sin verla -¿pero que hace aquí Tsuna-san?- interrogo la chica.

-el día de hoy soy tu acompañante- rio el castaño un poco avergonzado a lo cual solo Haru parpadeo un par de veces.

.

.

.

-Tsuna-nii la va acompañar- casi cae de la impresión Futta.

-Shhhh- le hacia con una seña llevándose su dedo índice a su boca I-pin.

-Lo siento- se tapo rápidamente la boca Futta –pero si lambo sabe de tus planes lo pasara muy mal Tsuna-nii- suspiraba Futta.

-Lo se por eso Chrome me va ayudar evitando que nos topemos tu y yo nos encargaremos de Lambo- decía en casi susurro la pelinegra.

-Y crees que Tsuna-nii no se dará cuenta- dijo un poco preocupado el muchacho.

-No mientras este con Haru-nee y ella estará tan ocupada observando el festival que ni cuenta se dará por que se sentirá segura con Tsuna- decía triunfante con una enorme sonrisa a lo que Futta solo suspiro.

.

.

.

El festival sin duda era hermoso, para esa ocasión algunas calles habían sido cerradas, la escuela de los menores iba a participar con una obra teatral, cada una de las calles estaba adornada lista para el festival otoñal, los colores anaranjados, rojos y amarillos predominaban.

Los dulces y artesanías, invitaban a dar un vistazo, no por nada era muy rica la gastronomía de Italia, pero sin duda la castaña sabia ha donde se dirigía, a la tienda de dulces, que en ese momento tenia un pequeño puesto de madera adornado con orquídeas blancas, girasoles y flores de la temporada.

-Hola abuela ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Haru saludando a una señora de avanzada edad.

-Ho eres tu querida, valla ese pequeño si que ha cambiado- dijo mirando al castaño quien la acompañaba –al fin se ha dejado esa camisa estilo de vaca- reía un poco la señora mayor.

-No abuela no es Lambo-san, el es Tsuna-san. El me acompaña hoy- dijo Haru con una sonrisa, presentándole al castaño.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Tsuna haciendo una pequeña reverencia –es un gusto conocerla abuela- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Valla valla, así que al fin te libraste de tu escolta y has conseguido a un buen muchacho- decía con cierta picardía.

La anciana tomo la mano del Tsuna y la de Haru, los juntos, ambos castaños se quedaron mirándola en silencio, Tsuna estaba sonrojado por todo lo que había dicho, mientras Haru tenia una sonrisa divertida.

-Valla valla- decía la anciana mientras seguía observando la manos de ambos.

-Que ves abuela- dijo Haru un poco preocupada.

-Mi pequeña- suspiro la anciana –primero este- dijo mirando la castaño con una mirada afilada –que tu corazón no te engañe, no te dejes guiar por viejos sentimientos, eso nubla la vista, si los escuchas ten por seguro guiaras a la perdición a tu destino- dijo con tono enojada pero seguro.

-y tu-dijo con una mirada fuerte sin apartarla de Haru.

-Ho abuela no molestes a los clientes- decía una muchacha que salía del local con unas cajas de cartón –Perdona si los ha molestado- se disculpaba la chica.

-No te preocupes desu- decía Haru con una sonrisa –Era la primera vez que tomaba la mano de Haru y tenia curiosidad- decía la castaña con animo.

-Valla en verdad lo siento en forma de disculpa toma cualquier dulce que quiera- decía la chica señalando su mostrador.

-Enserio, Gracias- dijo la Haru viendo cual escogería.

-Vamos tu también- dijo la chica hablándole a Tsuna quien veía su mano aun –No te preocupes rara vez acierta mi abuela, antes era la mejor clarividente, pero la edad le afecta y ya no es tan buena, nunca acierta ahora- dijo la chica, dándole una sonrisa al castaño.

Tsuna solo se siento más aliviado, y fue junto con Haru, tomaron unos dulces y pagaron, sin antes la anciana le regalo un chocolate de los mas deliciosos ha ambos sin decir que al principio es amargo pero después es dulce al paladar, haciendo que se marcharan ambos.

-Pobre chica- decía la anciana mientras miraba como se alejaban ambos.

-¿Qué tiene, le es infiel el muchacho?-decia la chica un poco sarcástica mientras acomodaba los dulces.

-tu por que has dicho que fallaba, siempre acierto- dijo lo ultimo con cierto pesar.

-vamos tu lo viste, con esas palabras les arruinarías su cita, dejalos estar- decía la chica dándole la espalda, se paro en seco y pregunto sin verla -¿A demás su destino no lo puede cambiar?-dijo con tono triste.

-Así que también te diste cuenta- dijo la anciana, a lo cual la chica solo asintió –sin duda solo esta rodeada de sufrimiento, dolor y en su aura despide muerte.

.

.

.

Otra calle estaba rodeada de varios artistas circense, había actos por varios lugares había una chicas que se contorcían, las cuales llamaban mucho la atención de Haru y las observaba detenidamente analizando sus movimientos y son una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Haru puede hacerlos- le decía al castaño –pero a Haru le daría pena usar trajes tan descubiertos- decía sonrojándose.

Tsuna las volteo a ver más determinadamente y observo que las chicas llevaban un leotardo de encaje negro y un poco de tela roja para cubrirlas y luego vio a Haru y se sonrojo demasiado el castaño y sin darse cuenta hablo –Creo que luciría realmente linda- susurro.

-Tsuna-san dijiste algo- dijo la castaña al ver la cara sonrojada y una pequeña tira de baba por parte de el, el cual negó rotundamente.

Más adelante había malabaristas haciendo malabares con todo lo que tenían a la mano, había uno que hacia malabares con hachas, otro con pelotas, uno mas con cuchillos y otro más de peluches de todo tipo de malabares había.

Cuando iban caminando unas chicas seles acercaron, con un traje de militar.

-Hola disculpen nos podrían ayudar-dijo la chica mientras las demás hacían cara de suplica mientras Tsuna y Haru solo se observaban.

,

,

,

-Bien me deshice de esos competidores ahora es cosa de esas chicas- decía Chrome la cual llevaba un pans, una gorra en tono azul obscuro.

.

.

.

-Si es solo una carrera de tres pies- explicaba la chica –y recoger los objetos que están anotados en la lista en total son 3 objetos- sonreía mientras ataba a Tsuna y ha Haru de los pies.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, no se que paso con la otra pareja se fue sin decirnos nada- decía otra chica la cual llevaba unos antifaces –recuerden toda la trayectoria tienen que llevarlos puesto- mientras se lo daba, y estos se los ponían.

-vamos- dijo otra más señalando la salida de la carapa donde se encontraban.

.

.

.

-Bien demos este comienzo a esta carrera, recuerden no importa el ganar si no divertirse- decía el narrador –Bien todos en sus puestos, les recordamos que por ningún motivo deben desatarse, deben tener los 3 objetos de la lista y lo más importante no dejar que se les caiga la mascara, recuerden los premios son para el primer lugar Serán los reyes del festival y tendrán una dotación de un año de dulces, el segundo lugar una cena - decía animadamente –en sus marcas listos fuera- grito el narrador.

En total había 10 parejas todas ellas llevaban antifaz referente a varios animales pavo reales, lobos, vacas, liebres, tigres, osos, monos, gatos, perros, zorros y leones.

.

.

.

-Lambo más despacio, vamos en primer lugar- decía I-pin la cual llevaba un antifaz de vaca.

-No esos nos siguen de cerca vamos, a Haru-nee le dara gusto tener tantos dulces- gritaba animadamente el chico.

-Si claro a Haru-nee- rio un poco I-pin mientras hablaba sarcásticamente.

.

.

-Vamos Tsuna-san esos dulces serán nuetros a todos les dara gusto probar su delicioso sabor-decia Haru quien llebava un antifaz de Leon.

-Perdona soy un atraso- decía Tsuna quien se lamentaba y disfrutaba la chica estaba cerca de el.

-No es así, es divertido participar al lado de Tsuna-san- dijo Haru con una enorme sonrisa lo cual pinto de carmín el rostro de Tsuna el cual fue cubierto por su mascara.

.

.

.

-Pero que rápida salida todos loscompetidores han salido realmente rápido, en primer lugar van los chicos del equipo blanco y negro (se refiere a quienes llevan el antifaz de vaca), le siguen muy de cerca el equipo verde (pavo reales) y detrás de ellos el equipo miel (osos)… pero esperen un momento… ¿el equipo naranja apenas va de salida?- decia cuando vio al final –pero no importa ahí vienen los obstáculos ¿Quién ganar? ¿Se invertirán los paples?- gritaba animadamente el narrador.

.

.

Primer objeto de la lista es un anillo dorado el cual esta al centro de un pan el cual colgaba de un hilo, la única condición es que ambos comieran del pan si meter las manos.

.

.

-Penalisacion al equipo blanco con negro- gritaba el arbritro

-¿Qué por que? Tenemos el anillo- gritaba lambo mientras I-pin trataba de calmarlo.

-Ambos tienen que comer del pan no solo uno- dijo el árbitro dándole ahora un pan pero más grande mientras el chico refunfuñaba por tener que empesar de nuevo.

-Tomalo con calma Tsuna-san-decia una chica lejos del alboroto -Haru morderá para sostenerla mientras tu comes y viceversa desu- muy entusiasmada dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa, la cual solo su acompañante asintió.

Tsuna estaba realmente colorado, tenia frente suyo a una ojos claros y hermosos ocultos por el antifaz -_¿oculta su cansancio?_- pensaba al estar tan cerca también notaba unas ojeras las cuales eran disimuladas con maquillaje, cuando sintió un ligero rose, su boca había rosado con la de su acompañante, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se alejara rápidamente.

-Bien hecho Tsuna-san aquí esta el anillo- decía Haru sin tomar importancia a lo que había sucedido pero su cara marcaba claramente su contradicción la cual estaba tornada de un ligero color carmín, controlando cada palabra que pronunciaba.

.

.

Valla amigos esto esta cada vez más interesante varios han quedado difrutando el pan, han pasado ya 8 parejas al siguente paso, pero no será tan fácil- reia un poco el narrador de la carrera.

.

.

Segundo objeto lo obtendrán si pasan un huevo por un camino de 20 metros de largo al entregarlo sano y salvo le será entregado un abanico. La única regla el huevo tendrá que ser llevado por ambos sin tocoarlo con las manos, solo con la frente.

.

.

-Lambo no te agaches tanto- decía la chica cuando crack el huevo se rompia sobre su frente.

-Yo…lo siento el gran Lambo no midio su fuerza- cuando crack un huevo se había impactado sobre su cabeza.

-¿Tsuna san estas bien?- decía Haru un poco preocupada, ellos hiban un poco lento, Tsuna la abrazaba ella por la cintura y en cambio ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, ambos estaban demasiado cerca caminando lentamente en forma de costado, el podía escuchar muy cerca de el su voz, oler su dulce perfume y saborear esos carnosos labios, asi que lo único que opto fue por cerrar los ojos.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-san Haru guriara el camino- decía la chica alegremente al notar que este cerraba los ojos más fuerte sinetiendo un ligerso toque eléctrico que invadía su cuerpo, tensándose cada vez un poco más.

.

.

-Valla esto si ha sido una sorpresa, solo quedan tres competidores, y uno literalmente cambio de ser vacas a unos pollos- se burlaba el narrador al notar la pareja negro y blanco cubierta por huevo- pero la siguiente será fácil ¿Quién obtendrá la corona?- decía el narrador.

.

.

Ultimo objeto, en esta prueba saldrán todas las parejas juntas, se tomaran de las manos se les atara con un liston rojo el cual tendrá un globo, será una simple carrera, el competidor pordra romper el globo del contricante por cualquier medio haciendo que reinicie el recorrido. Unica rregla, correr hasta la meta.

.

.

-I-pin tienes toda tu mano pegajosa- decir Lambo con cierto asco.

-Así de quien crees que fuela culpa… mia no la creo- decía irónicamente la pareja de este.

-Lo siento Haru… estoy un poco sudado- decía nerviosamente quien tenia el antifaz de león.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-san hace mucho calor es normal- decía distraídamente la chica mientras el castaño sudada y reia nerviosamente, mientras la chica tomaba su mano de forma dulce y segura. -Ganaremos- decia llena de determinación.

.

.

La carreara era cuesta abajo, un mal movimiento podría desatar el liston y hacer perder el globo, y reiniciar nuevamente, las parejas restantes eran los blanco con negro (antifaz de vaca) los naranjas (antifaz de león) y los los rojos (lleva un atifas de zorro).

-El equivo Blanco con negro va en primer lugar, pero que es eso van peleando ambos, valla pareja si que llena de sorpresas esta carrera, pero alto va de cerca el equipo naranja quien van sontenidos de la mano teniendo un paso cosntante en su carrera, pero los del equipo rojo están haciendo estriramiento no han iniciado aun cuando la ha iniciado- decía energéticamente el narrador.

-Vamos Tsuna-san falta poco para alcanzar a los lideres podernos ganar- decía Haru con gran animo a lo cual solo el chico podría sonreir.

-A vamos sigue mi pasoI-pin-decia molesto Lambo.

-Tu paso, eres lento sigue el mio iremos más rápido- replicaba la chica.

-Esperen esto aun no termina van a la par ahora los blanco con negro y el equipo naranja, valla será una disputa entre ellos después de todo- decía el narardo con un poco de aburrimiento –alto miren esto no esta decidido-gritaba emocionado el narrador se acercaban con varias volteretas al uniso la parja del equipo rojo, apoyándose con las manos para dar grandes saltos, manteniendo atado el cordon que los unia enla carrera de tres pies, y ambos sotenian su manos, la chica se apoyaba en la mano del chico, haciendo que literalmente no se soltaran de la mano –sin duda esta es la mejor carrera el equipo rojo los ha alcanzado ¿Quién ganara?- gritaba el narrador.

.

.

-Van en primer lugar el equpo naranja, seguido del equipo rojo y se ha quedado muy atrás el esquipo blanco con negro, pero bueno ambos han dado lucha no nos dejan de sorprender siguen corriendo mientras discuten- reia el narrador- ahora si son escasos dos metros para saber quien gana esta competencia, alto que paso ahí, el equipo rojo ha lanzado una pequeña piedra directo al globo del equipo naranja, pero estos han esquivado exitosamente con un movimiento sin duda complicado para su compañera dando una media vuelta en luna, esto si es único- decía contento el narrador- si señores el equipo naranja ¡HA GANADO SI HA GANADO!- gritaba lleno de emoción el narrador.

.

.

-Bien demos los premios para el primer lugar los reyes del fetival y una dotación de los más delicioso dulces para Michel y Agata el equipo rojo quienes llevaban el antifaz de zorro- decía el juez llenando de aplausos todo el lugar –Ya ahora la premiación del segundo Lugar un pase para una cena romantica para Lambo y I-pin el equipo Blanco con negro quienes llevaban el antifaz de vaca- y se volvían a llenar el lugar de aplausos.

.

.

-No no no- negaba una y otra vez Lambo –yo quería la dotación de dulces- replicaba mientras hacia berrinche el adolecente.

-Vamos no fue tan malo además en el restaurante hacen la mejor tarta y muse- decía I-pin tratando de animar a su acompañante.

.

.

-Y bien que tal les fue- preguntaba Futta a una chica que llevaba un pans, gorra y anteojos.

-Lambo y I-pin quedaron en segundo lugar- decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que Tsuna-nii y Haru-ne ganaron-decia alegremente Futta a lo cual Chrome negó con la cabeza -¿Pero por que? hiban en la cabeza ¿no es así?- replico Futta.

-al llegar a la meta Haru ya no llevaba el antifaz, siendo descalificados automáticamente- suspiro Chrome y secundándole Futta.

.

.

-Haru…- decía un poco timido Tsuna, no sabia si estaba triste o decepcionada su amiga, ya que por su antifaz habían sido descalificados y ya lleva un largo tiempo en silencio, mientras caminaban por el parque, iluminado por las luces que se encendian poco a poco mientras la luz del sol abandonaba para dar paso a la luna.

-jajaja- se escucho de repente haciendo que Tsuna se sorprendiera –de verdad lo siento, pero no podia más, fue tan divertido- decía con alegría –Tsuna-san perdona hise que perdiéramos- decía un poco apagada.

-No importa- negaba con la cabeza Tsuna –fue divertido-rio Tsuna haciendo que ella también sonriera –Solo lo lamento por Lambo no tendrá dulces- reia un poco más fuerte Tsuna.

-No te preocupes por ellos, estoy segura de que también se diviertieron- decía Haru con una gran sonrisa –Pero hoy llegaran tarde a casa así que no los regañes desu- decía mientras inflaba sus cachetes y después volvia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por que van a llegartarde- decía muy sorprendido Tsuna.

-Porque ellos ganron el segundo lugar- respondió Haru –a caso no te diste cuenta que ellos participaban- decía intrigada Haru.

-Así claro- decía nerviosamente Tsuna, no le iba a decir a Haru que en toda la carrera se sentía nervioso y solo la miraba a ella –si ese es el caso será mejor irnos a la mansión- decía Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro…- dijo Haru –Pero Tsuna-san serias tan amable de devolverme mi mano- decía un poco apenada, ya que desde la descalificacion Tsuna no la había soltado.

.

.

.

Tal como había dicho I-pin había logrado cambiar su premio por una cena para 4 pero Haru había rechazado, así que iban a cenar I-pin, Lambo, Futta y Chrome, haciendo sentirse más tranquilo Tsuna al saber que Chrome iba ha estar con ellos.

El camnino hacia la mansión Vongola fue silencioso, pero agradable, de vez en cuando Tsuna volteaba a ver a su acompañante, la cual sin duda estaba divertida, un poco sonrojada, pero feliz.

-llegamos-dijo Haru estar frente a la puerta un poco nerviosa y con una mirada triste pero con una genuina sonrisa.

-si llegamos-dijo un poco apenado Tsuna, al pasar la puerta todo se había terminado, así que era una oportunidad –Sabes Haru…yo creo que tu… me g…- fue interrumpido.

-Haa si que hace calor esta noche- dijo Haru mientras se estiraba –Perdon Tsuna-san- decía un poco bajo acercándose a el –No digas nada- decía mientras ella tocaba su dedo indice sus labios –shhh- susurraba -fue un hermoso dia, gracias- decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le regalaba una sonrisa –Tal vez depues podamos hablar, pero seria un error para ti lo que sientes- decía Haru mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta ha abrir la puerta.

-Haru espera- dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, en ningun momento volteo a verlo –si es un error dejame arriesgarme, dejame cometerlo te demostrare lo contrario- decía un poco suplicante Tsuna, aun sin soltarla no permitiria que la felicidad escapara una vez más, ella no lo miro para nada.

Haru suspiro y volteo a verlo iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida. Un tridente habia salido volando cruzando entre ellos.

-Vaya ave kun has interrumpido a la dulce pareja kufufufu- rio Mokuro, resiviendo una mirada asesina por parte de Hibari, un sonrojo de Tsuna y un suspiro de alivio por parte de Haru.

-valla parece que todos se divierten- rio Yamamoto quien acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo enfadado Gokudera, quien abrió en ese momento la puerta.

-Esto es una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Rebon quien también había llegado desde momentos antes solo que aun no daba su entrada.

-Reborn- dijo Tsuna asombrado.

-Chaoos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido Rebon-san Takeshi- dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí- dijo Hibari con los ojos clavados en Tsuna.

-Si si lo que digas Hibari-nii solo vere a Kyoko y recojo unas cosas y me voy a mi guardia, aun estoy a tiempo la puntualidad, lo aprendi del mejor- rio Haru mientras tiraba del Tridente de mokuro dejando ver sus muñecas las cuales solo fueron tomas en cuenta por Rebon –Toma Mokuro-san y deja de entrenar con Hibari-nii- decía con una sonrisa dándole su tridente –Nos vemos dijo Haru despidiéndose de todos con su mano.

-Tsuna tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Rebon mientras entraba a la mansión con paso firme al despacho del castaño.

-Nosotros tambien tenemos que hablar- dijo Yamamoto con su tono serio –Tengo información relacionada- dijo casi en susurro.

Gokudera asintió, por parte de Hibari solo recibió una mirada y una pequeña risa de Mokuro, a lo cual ambos fueron a una habitación distante.

.

.

.

Haru suspiraba mientras se ponía el uniforme para hacer guardia en el hospital como era cada fin de semana, vio el vaso que había en su mesa junto con una jarra y píldoras, llevándoselo a la habitación de Kyoko quien bebió del te que era ofresido por su amiga, después regreso a su habitación cerro con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto, acercándose a su cama tomo un cofre que había debajo -Perdoname Tsuna-san- susurro Haru.

.

.

Se escucho cerra la puerta de la entrada. Tsuna no escuchaba nada de lo que decía TsunaRebon su mirada se fue a la ventana para ver como se marchaba Haru hacia el hospital como cada fin de semana.

BANG! Se escucho llamando la atención de Tsuna.

-Yo lo siento Rebon ¿Qué decias?- decía con una rista Tsuna.

-Escucha ella- supiro Rebon pero no dijo nada –olvidalo- haciendo que Tsuna se confundiera –La familia Venong ha estado haciendo varios movimientos en los barrios bajo- dijo de forma seria Rebon camptando la atención de Tsuna.

.

.

.

-Así que al fin dan señales de vida esos malditos- decía enojado Gokudera.

-Así que han estado movimientos en el bajomundo kufufu- reia Mokuro.

-No importa los mordere hasta la muerte- decía Hibari teniendo sus tonfas de manera amenazadora.

-Tenmos que avisarle al sempai- decía Yamamoto.

-No aun no- decía Gokudera mientras analizaba rápidamente la situación –hasta que tengamos su ubicación el debe estar concetrado- decía Gokudera dando un largo suspiro.

-Bien pero vamos rápido mi querida Chome no se debe involucrar en esto- decía muy decicido Mokuro, tomando su tridente.

-hnm- se le escucho por parte de Hibari, esperando que la diversión comenzara.

-Esperen un momento- decía Yamamoto con una sonrisa forzada –aun falta Tsuna- decía bajándola voz.

Todos se miraron, nadie hablaba –Bien solo hablemos con Tsunayoshi- decía Mokuro quien fue el primero en hablar, de forma seria y directa, mirando a Gokudera.

-No hay necesidad de que el Decimo lo sepa- dijo Gokudera con amargura.

-Creo que el lo entenderá- dijo Yamamoto tratando de animar el ambiente.

.

.

.

-HAAAA- se escucho un grito lleno de terror por toda la manción, haciendo que saliera corriendo del despacho Tsuna y Rebon y de una habitación todos los guardianes donde se encontraban, todos fueron corriendo hacia el origen del grito.

Lo siguiente que vieron era una mucama que temblaba, mientras se cubriar la bocacon una mano y la otra señalaba hacia un lugar en particular, su rostro detonaba miedo y recorrían poco a poco las lagrimas.

Lo que señalaba eran las escaleras, ahí se encontraba Kyoko totalmente inconsiente y su piel más palida, dando un pequeño rastro de sangre que provenía de su boca.

Los guardianes pararon en seco al mismo timpo que Tsuna, el único que se movio rápidamente fue Rebon quien inmediatamente tomo su muñeca.

-Aun tiene pulso- dijo tomandola entre brazos –Hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo mientras Gokudera salía volando para tener un auto listo, y detrás de el los demás guardianes y Tsuna.

.

.

.

La sala del hospital era fria, sin ningún tipo de ruido, más que los quejidos de algunos de los pasientes, Gokudera se había apartado, el era el único que sabia el paradero de Riohey asi que el más indicado en darle la noticia de lo que había sucedido era el.

Yamamoto se encargo de llamar a los pequeños indicándoles que fueran a la mansión, diciendo que no iva a ver nadie asi que no se preocuparan, mientio Yamamoto no quería preocuparlos, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Mokuro llamo a Chrome, diciéndole lo que paso y que viniera inmediatamente al hospital, si necesitaban a un donador de sangre ya que ambas compartian el mismo tipo, aunque la voz de Mokuro se esuchaba contraída y confusa.

Hibari solo dejo un mensaje en la oficina del area donde estaría Haru, no quería incomodarla o hacer que se preocupara, ella tenia que estar concetrada en sus deberes como futura Doctora.

Todos estaban intranquilos por la escena solo supunieron que Kyoko callo por las escaleras, la pregunta real era ¿Por qué fue que cayo?, eso pensaba Tsuna y Rebon quien se veian apasibles y con un rostro sereno mientras estaban sentados, mientras Gokudera no paraba de fumar era lo más lógico era su esposa quien estaba siendo atendida pensaba Tsuna, mientras Yamamoto se levantaba y se volvia sentar queriendo decir algo pero se después se detenia, y repetía una y otra vez la misma acción, Hibari en cambio se mantenía cerca mirando sin un fin de veces a los demás para depues ver a Tsuna y cuando el lo sentia este retiraba rápidamente la mirada, y Mokuro suspiraba de más, como si tuviera una una lucha interna de repente sacaba su celular marcaba y después colgaba, como si quisiera impedir algo.

El silencio se rompió del cuarto salió una enfermera, con el reporte, el medico aun estaba dentro atendiendo a Kyoko, la enfermera llevaba paso firme cuando fue detenida por el hombro.

-¿Kyoko como esta?-pregunto desesperadamente Gokudera.

-Lo siento yo no puedo darles ninguna información- dijo para soltarse de su agarre.

-Por favor- grito desesperado Gokudera –Como esta ella- pedia, no más bien suplicaba.

-Le vuelvo a repetir no le puedo dar esa información- dijo la enfermera dispuesta a irse.

-Espere por favor-ahora hablo Tsuna.

-Sr. Vongola a sus órdenes- dijo la enfermera poniéndose firme.

-¿Cuáles el estado de Kyoko Sasawada?-dijo Tsuna con voz firme al no le negaban ningún tipo de información.

-La caída no fue el principal problema, solo ha causado una pequeñas lesiones que tardaran en sanar, la señorita Kyoko esta fuera de peligro _por ahora_- decía lo ultimo no se escucho ya que había muchos supiraban de alivio y sonrisas.

-¿entonces cual fue el principal problema? ¿Cuál es el principal peligro?- interrumpió de forma seca y seria Rebon quien si había escuchado lo dicho por la enfermera.

-La pasiente ha sido envenenada- Tsuna quedo en Shock mientras algunos tragaron saliva y otros se les iva el color del rostro y dejaron de escuchar lo que decía la enfermera parecía que ella hablara para si sola, no escuchaban nada –teniendola en observacón, así que con su permiso me retiro-dijo dando media vuelta.

.

.

.

Tsuna empeso a recordar a Haru dandole el té a Kyoko, la insistencia en que ella lo tomara, el que no lo probara el, el echo que no permitiera que le ayudara a limpiar ese mismo dia, la referencia de Kyoko que simpre Haru le daba un te especial, las salidas tan misteriosas de Haru… todo encajaba… las utimas palabras que pronunciaba Haru ese dia _es un error, vere a Kyoko _ mientras sonreía, quien había envenenadoa Kyoko sin duda era Haru Miura.

.

.

.

Todos miraba a Tsuna, su rostro desde que le habían dado la noticia había empesado a actuar raro y a balbucear, fue hasta entonces cuando llego Haru donde el cielo se escureció.

-Tsuna estas bien- dijo en tono preocupado y un poco sofocante, ya que había corrido al enterarse la noticia, Haru poso su mano en su hombro.

La mano del castaño rápidamente se interpuso haciendo a un lado la mano de Haru, Haru se sorprendió y por un momento se quedo callada, ante la mirada atónita de los guardianes presentes, y seria por parte de la nube.

Trago saliva pero se animo ha hablar –Tsuna…-no recibió ninguna respuesta al menos hablada solo podía ver perfectamente tornarse los ojos amables a unos llenos de confusión –Tsuna-san- volvió a llamar.

La risa macabra que daba Tsuna era rara y de temer ya que nunca se la habían visto –¿Tanto la odiabas?- interrogo el castaño.

-Tsuna- dijo en tono bajito Haru mientras las miradas de los guardianes ahora eran confusión hacia su jefe.

-Tanto la odiabas para llegarla a matar- dijo Tsuna con un tono calmado y mientras reía –yo creí… no importa ese futuro no era contigo ni con nadie- dijo en tono triste dejando la risa a un lado –¡RESPONDE POR QUE ENVENENASTE A KYOKO!- grito Tsuna con desesperación mientras su mirada que una vez estaban llena de confusión ahora irradiaba ira y fuego, tomado bruscamente a Haru por los hombros.

-DIME TANTO AMAS A GOKUDERA COMO PARA MATAR A KYOKO, TU ENVENENASTA A KYOKO- gritaba de forma desesperada mientras la agitaba bruscamente por los hombros.

-Tsuna-san- decía con dificultad Haru pues el dolor invadía su rostro y el miedo invadia su mirada.

-SI NO FUERA…- trago saliva pero no la soltaba –ELLA ES ESPECIAL, YO LA QUIERO- grito lleno de desperación Tsuna, haciendo que Haru al fin derramara lagrimas, y no por el dolor físico ni mental si no por lo que decía Tsuna, le dolia le dañanaba el corazón.

-NO ME VENGAS CON LAGRIMAS FALSAS, TU ERES UN PEDAZO DE ESCORIA, MALDIGO LA VEZ EN QUE TE CONOCI, SI ELLA MUERE TE LO ASEGURO TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, ERES UNA MALDITA, TU DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA, ¡NUNCA DEBERIAS HABER EXITIDO!- gritaba deseperadamente Tsuna, mientras apretaba su hombros como si en ese momento quisiera acabarla.

-Tsuna- grito Rebon, tratando de apaciguarlo, nadie sabia que hacer o que decir, la escena era imposible, no puede estar sucediendo.

Tsuna miro a Rebon lleno de odio, desperacion, miedo y decepción –NUNCA QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE- grito Tsuna soltando uno de sus agarres dispuesto a golpear a Haru.

-Basta o te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari quien sostuvo su mano para evitar el golpe hacia Haru.

-Tsuna basta- decia Yamamoto tratando de quitar el agarre de Tsuna sobre Haru.

-Decimo calma- trataba de decir Gokudera quien lo tomaba por la espalda.

-QUE ME CALME ESTA MALDITA PERRA ENVENENO A kYOKO- dijo gritrando Tsuna mientras trataba de quitarse del agarre de sus guardianes, la ira lo cegaba completamente, quería hacerle el mayor daño a Haru, quien solo lloraba y su mirada se ensombrecía por cada palabra pronunciada por Tsuna.

-Haru no entiende- decia débilmente mientras mantenía la cabeza baja –pero si Tsuna-san lo quiere,Haru lo hara, nunca más volveras a ver aHaru- decia Haru librándose del agarre gracias a Yamamoto –Adios para simpre- decia Haru mientras daba un paso hacia atrás –_adios mi amado Tsuna, adiós mis queridos amigos, mis hermanos, mi familia- _pensaba la castaña.

-LARGATE NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER, SI TE MUERES MEJOR- grito una vez más Tsuna, tratando de soltarse del agarre de los guardianes, pero ellos hacían lo imposible por contener su furia.

-Adios-dijo Haru mientras se iva tambalenado un poco con cabeza baja, en un principio caminado acelerando un poco más cada vez terminando finalmete por correr, no esucho las replicas de sus amigos, solo decidió correr.

* * *

Hoooo dios eso si fue fuerte y más si termino ahi el episodio de Hoy u.u, pero bueno les dare mi resolucion Terminare primero esta historia ya que solo tendra 10 capitulo si 10 capitulos, hooo ya vamos más dela mitad asi que disfrutenla sera un final inesperado muajaja

en fin ahora respuesta a mis amg s quienes me animan a seguircon esta historia mil gracias n.n

Sayaneko-chan: que tal al fin Tsuna y Haru estan juntos, peropor que Haru no acepto a Tsuna acaso si sera ella quien enveneno a Kyoko, Tsuna ahora odia a Haru no se fue lindo y ahora haa espero te haya gustado haa lo que viene espero te guste n.n

AgathaxB: si no se desubrio ningun secreto ¿o sii? enfin esperolo disfrutes y una disculpa por tardar tanto ya sabes a una quelacorren de su casa XD en fin espero muuuy pronto actualizar n.n nos leemos pronto n.n

Sayaneko-chan: Hola de nuevo lo se se que Haru sufre pero todo tiene una razon de ser y ahora si hubomás Tsuna y Haru wiii fue muy linda la carrera a mi me encanto escribirla n.n

mary-animeangel: Si Haru es como la luna, pero a caso si todos los guardianes saben los secretos de Haru... hoy comprobamos que no es así pobre Haru no quiero ver que va pasar cuando Lambo lo sepa u.u en fin espero te guste este espisodio n.n como a mi

alegra77: hooo la chica pelirroja saldra un poco en salir pero no desesperes nuevamente hara su aparicion y que aparicion es mala como la carne de puerco jeje espero hayas disfrutado un poco de misterio envuelto jeje nos leeemos pronto n.n

Mitsuki-chan17: como vez reacciono Tsuna y de que manera, si la verdad pobre Haru pero si no no donde quedaria elmisterio que aun envuelve las intrigas espero te haya gustado este capitulo nos leemos pronto n.n

Nami: Gracias por ese animo y no te preocupes ami me alegra saber que alguien le gusta la historia y si Tsuna es un baka en definitiva hoy no fue su dia y no se que le depare perobien selo dijo la abuela u.u

Rikka: Hooola lo del mercado negro aun no jeje creo buajaja y sobre lo que esconde Kyoko respondio algo la pregunta con elcapitulo de hoy y si no pronto lo sabras jeje espero leerte muy prontonos vemos n.n

**RECUERDEN su opinion es muy valiosa para mi, y como siempre si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia seran bien recibidas n.n así que no se rindan y sobre pasen cada obstaculo que este en su camino y l s esperare nuevamente con otro episodio que espero disfruten n.n**

.

.

.

Pero antes unpoco de spoiler.

Haaa amigas no lo puedo creer Lambo abandona a los vongola, I-pin bofeteo a Tsuna y se fue con Lambo, Riohey alfinllega perosolo ha entradoeldonde esta Hana, Lussuria y Souchi han entrado a escena y han dicho que... esto y más vendra el siguiente espisodio nos vemos lindo dia, tarde o noche y **EXITO!**


End file.
